Once in a Blue Moon
by KateBB7
Summary: The commissioner's youngest and his partner are dropped in the spotlight and hanged out to dry when doing their job. They had sworn to protect the lives of the city, but is that in fact what the duo was doing? Independent. Now completed.
1. Chapter 1

_AN - Hello! I won't say too much about this one, I just hope, you'll like it. Enjoy._

 **Once in a Blue Moon**

 **Tuesday, 5 pm, Kips Bay**

Jamie slid the squad car to a halt, close to the raging crowd on the sidewalk, outside the small bodega. The siren kept on wailing, but it seemed to have no effect on the dozen people standing in a tight circle around something… or someone. Most of the people were middle-aged and most of them men with their fists raised, promising a beating.

"Wasn't it reported to be robbery?" Eddie asked, confused, when both of them jumped out of their car.

"Robbery with a knife, yeah," Jamie muttered and grabbed his shoulder mike. "12-David to central, requesting backup for crowd control forthwith," he said and could barely hear the acknowledgment from dispatch over the shouts. "Police! Move back! Step away!" Jamie started to yell and pushed through the crowd. Eddie followed his lead and started mirroring his actions, pushing past people and trying to stay upright.

"Hey! Give us some room! Police, move. Move!" Eddie shouted on the top of her lungs when she stumbled out of the barrier and saw the three men before her. Jamie pushed out next to her and took in the scene.

"Thank God, you're here!" an older, eastern-European man exclaimed in his stubby English. He was kneeling on the sidewalk, his hands clamped tightly around the ankles of a young man who had given up struggling against the weight on his back. Another man had restrained the arms of the perp and was kneeling on both sides of the man's back, pinning his arms with all of his weight, like a hold, taught in the academy.

"Move away, let him go," Jamie said and reached for his cuffs around his back.

"He tried to rob my shop with a bread knife!" the man continued. The good Samaritan got to his feet, still holding the perps arms locked, but gave Jamie room to cuff him. Jamie leaned his knee on the top of the man's back, holding him down while slipping the cuffs on his wrists. The stranger straightened up and stepped back and Jamie glanced at the full figure of the man who was a good deal taller that Jamie.

"Step away, people, show's over! Get a move on," Eddie said with her arms out, trying to get the crowd to go home or at least give them some space. Breathing a relieved sigh when the two squad cars pulled up, she could return to Jamie and helped him pull up the cuffed perp.

"I don't know, what I would have done, if Mr. Michaels hadn't been here today," the shop owner praised and looked up at the younger, taller man. Jamie looked the two men over.

"You disarmed him?" he asked, surprised and felt the crowd being broken up behind him. The would-be-robber glowered at the two officers, each with a hold on his arms, and then at the stranger, who had stopped him. The taller man, Mr. Michaels, rubbed the back of his neck and almost blushed at all the attention.

"Ex-army ranger, Corporal Stan Michaels," he explained and introduced himself. Jamie nodded and Eddie almost looked impressed.

"And the weapon?" Jamie asked, referring to the mentioned bread knife, still with a firm hold on the perp. He couldn't have been more than twenty, Jamie decided. He was dressed in a dark blue, big hoodie, which made him look tougher than his face actually was, with blond hair, messy of course but clean.

"In there… it skidded under the chest freezer with the ice cream," Michaels replied with a nod towards the bodega and pointed over his shoulder with a thumb.

"Janko," Jamie said and looked to Eddie, who was already moving.

"Got it," she commented back over her shoulder when she moved into the bodega and dropped to her knees. She grabbed the baton from her belt and flicked it out, used it as an extension of her arm to fish out the knife. She walked back out, with the knife between two fingers and a smirk on her face. "Look at what I found," she said and held it up. "Let's bring him in for larceny," she continued. Another couple of officers stepped in to take statements from the shop owner and the ranger.

"What's your name, kid?" Jamie asked the cuffed man when he walked him to their car.

"Yeah, like I'm telling you that," he laughed and began trashing around. Jamie tightened his hold on his arm, trying to steady them both.

"Larceny is five years, if you're lucky," Eddie said and grabbed out for the other arm. The kid danced away from her but Jamie hauled him back around and kicked at the back of his knees, so he fell to the ground. The kid grunted and screamed.

"Add one more for resisting arrest, smart ass," Jamie huffed with a knee on the kid's back.

"Police brutality!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "They're killing me!" he continued, unfazed. Jamie sighed and looked around on the people, looking at them, filming with their phones.

"Shut it, already," Eddie said and helped Jamie haul the kid to his feet again. They marched him to their squad car where Eddie placed him under arrest and Jamie padded him down and found nothing. Not even an ID. The kid kept yelling, but wasn't trashing around anymore, at least.

"Quiet down, kid," Jamie said patiently, when they were driving back to the precinct.

"I kind of feel sorry for the junkies he's going to sit with," Eddie said, purposefully loud enough to make the kid silent for a while. Jamie glanced at his partner and smiled, thankful for the silence. Back at the station, they hauled the kid out and led him up the stairs and inside.

"I'll bring the knife to evidence," Eddie said. No weapons were allowed in the booking area, they all had to be logged into the evidence room.

"Sure… we'll wait right here," Jamie said and directed the kid to face the wall in the hallway. He looked after Eddie when she walked around the corner and they were alone in the unusually quit precinct. Jamie had a hand on the kid's shoulder, ready for the renewed energy when the kid exploded, thinking he could deal with one cop alone.

"Police brutality!" the kid began screaming again and lashed out at Jamie with his feet.

"Cut it out!" Jamie hissed and managed to dance around the wildly kicking legs and pin the kid to the wall, a bit more roughly than intended. The kid went limp and slumped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, pulling Jamie down with him in an awkward fall. "Hey," Jamie scrambled to his knees and turned the kid around, feeling a chill running down his spine when he saw the lifeless face with open eyes and mouth. He felt for a pulse in the crook of the neck and looked around for help, when he found none. "Help!" he called and looked at the young kid before leaning in close to listen for breathing. He cursed and started to do compressions just as Eddie came around the corner, running, with Renzulli right beside her. Both of them almost stopped dead in their tracks at the scene and Jamie looked at them with wild eyes.

"Janko, call a bus," Renzulli barked as he knelt down, feeling for a pulse. Eddie reached for her shoulder mike and relayed the command. More officers came around the corner, all of them with a grim expression in their faces.

"No pulse, no breathing, I don't know what happened," Jamie said, surprising himself by sounding less frantic than he felt. The thought of him, actually having killed the kid was disturbing. "He just collapsed," he explained, a little bit out of breath.

"Where's the bus?" Renzulli yelled over his shoulder as Jamie kept up with the steady compressions.

"A minute out, Sarge," Eddie replied and ran to the door to open it.

 **Tuesday, 5.30 pm, One Police Plaza**

Detective Baker walked into the corner office on the fourteenth floor and her superior looked up from his desk. Frank took one look at the detective's face and turned to his guest.

"Mr. Mayor, would you excuse us, please?" Frank said and got to his feet.

"Sure thing, Frank. I have to get back, anyway. Let me know, what you decide," Carter Poole said as he maneuvered his electric chair around and Baker opened the door for him.

"What happened?" Frank inquired, ready for some terrible news, maybe one of his officers had been shot, or ...

"Death in custody, 12th precinct. Victim was five days short of being eighteen years old," Baker said with a serious voice. Frank went silent and sat down in his chair.

"Oh, shit," he mumbled, and blew out a sigh between his teeth. "Has the family been notified?" he asked and looked at Baker again. She shook her head and clasped her hands together in front of her.

"Sir, the officers involved are Officers Reagan and Janko, they were transporting the victim to booking. Apparently Officer Reagan was alone with the victim when he collapsed during a scuffle," Baker reported and turned around when DCPI Garrett Moore crashed through the door, anxious and out of breath.

"You have to see this, Frank," Garrett said and rushed to the TV on the commissioner's left. He grabbed the remote and hit a button, showing a news channel.

" _Less than an hour ago, a young man was detained by two NYPD officers…_ " the news reporter stated dramatically into the camera. " _The officers were seen wrestling with the apprehended, who was already cuffed, and they threw him to the ground. Witnesses looked on in horror and one of them captured the shocking scene on tape. Warning; the tape does contain violence…_ " the reporter said and an image replaced her face on the screen. The trio watched as the cuffed man jerked sideways causing Jamie to stumble and Eddie groped for the arrestee's arm. Jamie had it covered and tackled the guy to the ground, resting his knee on his lower back, waiting for the kid to relax. " _Police brutality!.. They're killing me!.._ " the kid yelled and Jamie looked around, his eyes locking on the camera for less than a second. After a few seconds, the two officers heaved the kid to his feet and walked him to the car. The reporters face popped back up on the screen, now looking even more serious. " _According to our sources, a tragic death has occurred in the 12_ _th_ _precinct, just minutes ago. Unconfirmed rumors says the victim was a young man, who had just been arrested…_ " she said as a clip from outside the 12th precinct rolled over the screen next to a picture of Frank in his dress blues. " _The police commissioner has not spoken on the tragedy yet, but it has been confirmed that the commissioner's youngest son, Harvard graduate and Officer Jamie Reagan, was involved in both episodes._ " The picture of Frank was replaced by one of Jamie and Frank heaved another sigh and rubbed his forehead when Garrett turned the TV off. Special Assistant to the Commissioner, Sidney Gormley, almost broke through the door, eyes wide open, just as breathless as Garrett had been five minutes earlier.

"Boss, have you seen it? They are showing off Jamie as a trophy, trying to get to you, those greedy bloodsucking journalists," Gormley exclaimed, clearly on edge by the news reports.

"Have the officers involved put on modified duty until further notice, and get all the reports on my desk, asap," Frank said, looking from the Lieutenant to his secretary. "And put a rush on the medical examiner, this has priority," Frank grumbled and took his glasses off when Baker retreated to her desk outside the door.

"We have to hold a press conference, Frank," Garrett said, already texting and mailing on his phone.

"I know," Frank commented and grabbed the back of his neck.

"This is a nightmare already, Boss. Have you talked with your son, yet?" Gormley acquired, still looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"No, I haven't, and I'm not going to either," Frank answered. "I want this investigated completely by the book. And get someone to notify the parents, before they hear about it on the news," Frank said.

"I'll set up a conference at six and I'll see if I can find some shields for the rotten tomatoes and life threatening accusations they'll throw at you," Garrett said and trailed to the door, completely enveloped in his phone, getting the word out.

"But you can't just sit back and do nothing, Commissioner," Gormley continued in rage.

"I know, and I'm not. This is now a full blown investigation, but I'm not going to do something extra because one of the officers involved are my son, end of discussion," Frank said tensely. "Go do your job, Lieutenant," he continued after a break.

 _AN - What do you think? Spot on or is there anything I can correct. Let me know, how I did, please, so I can do better next time! /K._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN - Hello! Still working on the last chapter of Going Back, but I'll get there, hopefully. This chapter is a nice and quiet one, but I still hope you'll like it. Enjoy and please, leave a review. /K._

 **Tuesday, 7 pm, 12** **th** **precinct**

Eddie was sitting in one of the smaller conference rooms up on the detective's floor. At least they had the courtesy to not leave her in the interrogation room. She had no idea where they had put Jamie, they hadn't talked since the paramedics arrived and pronounced the kid. From his prints, they had learned the kid was seventeen years old, turning eighteen on Sunday. His name was Connor Hill, a senior in high school, a minor. That had been the worst of all of it, together with Renzulli stripping her and Jamie for their shields and weapons. She'd never felt so … belittled, would be the word. And guilty, had she just stayed with Jamie and the kid, maybe she would have a chance to actually know what had happened. An outside detective had questioned her. About the call, the scuffle, the arrest, the drive back to the precinct, why she had left Jamie alone with a perp, how the kid had acted and now she was waiting alone, only with a half empty bottle of water on the table in front of her. She was slouched over the table, tired of all of this. The door opened and she straightened up. A tall woman walked in, her face nervous but with a brave smile.

"Eddie Janko, I'm Erin Reagan. I wish, I could say it was a pleasure to finally meet you…" Erin said while shaking the petit blonde's hand.

"Same goes for me, Ms. Reagan. I didn't know you would be the prosecutor on this … case," Eddie said hesitantly, but with a smile. She could see the similarities to Jamie, not so much to Danny, but there was a connection, that was for sure. Erin took a seat across the table, pulling a pad and a pen out of her bag.

"Orders from above," she said, with a furrowed brow and a deep sigh. Truth was she didn't want to prosecute her brother, who would ever want to be put in front of a dilemma like that. "I know you must have walked through it a million times, if not with the detective, then by yourself, but I need to hear it from you, please," she continued and settled in the chair. Once again, Eddie walked through the day's incidents, and found herself relaxing in Erin's company, even with the sometimes confusing questions she would throw into the middle of Eddie's recount. When she finished, Erin wrote down the last couple of notes before talking again. She had already filled out most of two pages, which worried Eddie a little bit. "Officer Janko, how would you describe your partner's emotional state today? Anything, that seems to be out of the ordinary, maybe?" Erin asked, completely objective. Eddie wondered for a second if she had forgotten who they were talking about. Eddie hesitated for a second, thinking of an answer.

"It was just like any other day, steady, passionate about his job, easy going, respective…" Eddie finally replied. She had never thought of how to describe Jamie's emotional state. "He didn't do it, Ms. Reagan. He couldn't have. I mean … this is Jamie we are talking about. Jamie Reagan, Harvard Law graduate, on the beat for half a decade. He's the smarted cop I've ever known," Eddie continued and leaned forward. Erin had put the pen down and looked at Eddie with a tight smile.

"I know. I'll just have to work against my office on this, until they decide to disqualify me from the case," Erin said and stuffed the legal pad and the pen in her bag. "Thank you so much for your time, Officer Janko," she continued and got to her feet.

"Please, call me Eddie, I really feel like I know you. Jamie talks a lot about you guys," Eddie replied with a smile and shook Erin's outstretched hand. She smiled and nodded.

"I'll see you later, Eddie. I'm sure you will be allowed to go home in a little while," Erin said when she moved to the door. She gave Eddie one last smile when she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her. Eddie sat back down, turning slightly around on the chair, once again, waiting.

 **Tuesday, 7 pm, One Police Plaza**

"I would say, it went as well as possible," Garrett said, when exiting the conference room on the fourteenth floor behind the commissioner. Frank, however, turned around and looked at the smaller man, giving him a glance, which said it all. "Maybe we could have handled the whole Reagan-family-drama-input they threw at you, but I'll see what I can do to sort out the sheep from the goats," Garrett continued wisely as the two of them walked down the hallway, back to the corner office.

"Three different Reagan's… three different jobs. All this, wouldn't have been blown into those proportions, if it had been three different names," Frank said, pondering over the press conference. It had taken all of an hour, all of it was explanation, promises to get to the bottom of the case as fast as possible and answering a lot of twisted questions. Baker moved from her desk to open the door for her superior and his deputy.

"You are not thinking of handing the mayor that piece of paper, I know you have stashed somewhere, are you, Frank? Cause that would be a very bad idea right now," Garrett said, with an edge of worry in his voice.

"No," Frank replied, cringing, when he sat down in his chair with a heavy breath. "Do we have any reports, yet, Baker?" he continued, looking at the blonde detective.

"I rushed the medical examiner three times. Preliminary autopsy report is on your desk, Sir," she replied from the doorway.

"What does it say?" Frank asked and opened the manila folder in front of him, skimming it.

"Nothing concrete, but a good amount of bruises. The one on the neck stands out. The coroner mentions a slight irritation to the anterior jugular," Baker mentioned carefully. Frank's eyes darted to her and Baker looked straight into them, as frightening as they could be.

"Does that come in English?" Garrett asked, completely unaware of the medical talk. He probably hadn't read an autopsy report before, being a civilian.

"It means, someone cut of the air supply to the brain," Frank explained sourly and read the report again. "But is that what killed him?" Frank asked, glancing over the words in the preliminary report.

"The medical examiner hasn't determined the cause of death yet, but it is a strong possibility, Sir," Baker informed them and Frank leaned back, heaving a sigh.

"I need a minute," he spoke to the air. Garrett looked at the commissioner before walking out of the door in front of Baker. Frank closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, emptying his mind, before reaching for the phone on the desk.

 **Tuesday, 7 pm, 54** **th** **precinct**

"What's the matter, Reagan?" Baez asked when returning with two cups of coffee, one of which she placed on the desk in front of him. Danny, leaning over his desk and resting his head in his hand looked up irritably, but didn't respond. "All right, I won't ask," she continued with a hand in the air. Danny blew out a sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"It's all this with Jamie and his partner. And I can't do anything. Carver benched me, said if I didn't stay out of it, she would have me play house mouse for a month or even suspend me," Danny groaned and got to his feet. He started pacing behind his desk.

"Danny, breathe. I can almost see the fumes coming out of your ears," Baez said and Danny looked at her more confused, than anything, but he took in a deep breath and released it slowly as he sunk into the chair again. "What do we know?" she said when Danny had seemed to calm down. Danny's face cringed at the facts.

"The kid was arrested for armed robbery, apprehended by a civilian and arrested. They brought him in and Janko left Jamie with the kid for less than half a minute. The kid started resisting and when Jamie pushed him to the wall, the kid collapsed. Dead as a doornail," Danny listed.

"And how is the commissioner handling the press?" Baez asked, having seen the recording at the evening news, like every other single person in the city.

"As well, as possible, I think. I mean, Erin is working the case and dad is trying to distance himself from it," Danny said and grabbed out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. "Speaking of the devil," he grumbled and accepted the call. "Commissioner?" he said, not knowing what to expect from the call.

" _Detective… you're still working, I guess?_ " Frank asked, keeping the formal tone.

"Yeah, sitting around, doing nothing, waiting for lab results in my newest case. How can I help you?" Danny asked and looked over his noted again. He and Baez had been working a home invasion, where the value had spiked sixty grand, so far.

" _M'hm… you've talked with Erin?_ " Frank asked, sounding a bit distant. Danny hesitated for a moment.

"No… dad, what are you doing?" Danny replied, lowering his voice and dropping the formal act. Something in his father's voice had put him on edge.

" _I'm looking at the preliminary report from the M.E._ " Frank admitted and sighed.

"And?.." Danny prompted, hoping for some good news, although it probably wasn't, judging by Frank's voice.

 _"_ _And it's not looking good for Jamie,_ " Frank confessed. Danny sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. " _The death could have been caused by a physical blow to the side of the neck, but nothing is sure yet, Danny,_ " he continued. Danny didn't reply, he was trying to find possibilities or explanations.

"I'm going over there," Danny stated and got to his feet. Baez looked at her partner when he moved, her eyebrows cringed of concern.

"Danny…" she said, her voice already letting him know how bad the idea was.

" _Danny, there's nothing you could do,_ " Frank spoke in his ear at the same time as Baez.

"I know, but I need to talk with my brother," Danny answered both of them on the same time. "I'll swing by on my way home, dad," Danny said and ended the call before the commissioner could react.

"This really is a bad idea, Danny," Baez tried, but it was like talking to a wall. Danny grabbed his jacket and his weapon.

"Call me, if you get anything on the case," he said when walking away, hurriedly. Baez looked after him for a second, then glanced at Lieutenant Carver's empty office.

 **Tuesday, 7.30 pm, 12** **th** **precinct**

Danny parked the car outside the precinct and hurried up the steps. The presence of news reported didn't go unnoticed as they all but attacked him outside, wanting to know every slightest bit of detail on his brother's case. He shut the questions and accusations out the best he could. When the door opened in front of him, he almost bumped into Eddie, who was on her way out.

"Detective," she greeted, a little bit startled, when Danny grabbed her arm and pulled her back inside the door again.

"Janko, what are you doing?" Danny asked and took a step back, giving the blonde some room.

"I was ordered to go home," Eddie said with a sigh and fidgeted with the handle on her gym bag.

"You're all right?" Danny asked and Eddie shrugged.

"To be honest, I don't know what to do, if I can't be a cop," Eddie said sadly.

"I know what that feels like," Danny replied after a beat. Eddie looked up, trying to put a smile on her face.

"Jamie's probably still in there. I won't take up more of your time, Detective," Eddie said and took a few steps toward the door again.

"You should sneak out the back, Janko. The press is waiting out there, damn hyenas," Danny muttered, irritably. Eddie nodded, she hadn't really thought of that.

"Right, thanks…" she replied, grateful. She turned to leave when Danny's voice stopped her.

"Hey, Eddie… you'll get through this, just you wait and see," Danny tried to encourage her. It wasn't a question of 'if' but 'when'. Eddie nodded and turned around, once again, leaving the detective by the main door. When she had turned the corner, Danny set off in search of his kid brother's training officer. Maybe Renzulli could get him a few minutes with the main character of the day. He found the sergeant in the break room, making himself a cup of coffee.

"Danny," the man greeted, his voice was a mixture of relief and concern. "How can I help you?" Renzulli continued, already knowing why the detective was there.

"I need a favor," Danny said and took a seat at the small table when Renzulli sat down.

"Nobody likes that line, when it's a Reagan asking, just so you know," the sergeant chuckled and sipped at his coffee. He glanced over at Danny when he felt the detective's eyes resting on him. "Shoot," he said with a sigh, already knowing he would regret it.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN - Hello! Got the next chapter for you, I think you Jamko-shippers will like the ending. I got a twist (or two) coming soon, so be ready for it (not this chapter). It might not turn out well for any of them. I really hope you like this one. Enjoy and, please, leave a review. /K._

 **Tuesday, 7.30 pm, 12** **th** **precinct**

"I don't know what happened, Erin!" Jamie all but yelled at his sister. He continued pacing behind the table, as Erin starred at him, shocked that her ever-so-gentle baby brother had raised his voice at her. She didn't blame him of course, anyone in his position would have, she was sure of that. But she had never seen Jamie like this before. He looked like he had aged five years in two hours, dark bags under his eyes, his hair had turned messy from the rubbing and pulling and his face a shade paler than usual.

"Jamie, please, sit down and take a breath. We'll work it out," Erin said caringly. She could almost see the weight on Jamie's shoulders, when he staggered to the chair and slumped down, edgy, but with slumping shoulders. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking.

"He was fine when we walked him inside. When Janko went to log in the knife, he started to act out and shoving me around with his shoulders. I pinned him to the wall and then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed. There was no pulse, no breathing, so I did chest compressions and called for help. That's when Janko and Renzulli came around the corner, running," Jamie explained for the umpteenth time. He had been questioned by Detective Harper from the 7th precinct and now Jamie was being interviewed by his sister, who would eventually work against him.

"Okay. And you did nothing that could have caused the kid to collapse? Maybe a blow to the head or something?" Erin asked. She was doing great at being objective in the case, so far, Jamie noticed.

"No, I don't think so…" Jamie replied, hesitantly.

"You don't think so? You do realize that that's the kind of answer, which will get you in trouble with my boss. He'll rip you to pieces if you say that," Erin said, trying to coach Jamie into a better explanation. It seemed like he had lost all his knowledge on how to be lawyer.

"I just… I don't know," he erupted again and jumped to his feet. He turned his head to the door, when someone knocked and opened it.

"Whoa, kid, you look like hell," Danny said, trying to lighten the obviously tense atmosphere.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Erin asked, annoyed be the interruption.

"I'm just checking up on my baby brother, sis. Have you watched the news lately?" Danny said and looked at Erin before returning his gaze to Jamie. Danny saw the raw emotions in Jamie's eyes, it felt like punches to his gut. "I ran into your partner, downstairs," Danny continued and took a seat at the end of the table. Jamie's eyes softened and even more guilt swam into his face. He hadn't even thought of Eddie, since he had been placed in the room. Jamie slumped back down in the chair behind him.

"How is she? What did she say?" Jamie asked after calming down.

"I think, she'll be all right," Danny said and nodded. "She's worried about her future, if she doesn't get her shield back," he continued and Jamie's face cringed. He didn't want to be the reason for that.

"She's just worried about this mess, Jamie, you can't blame yourself," Erin said, trying to reassure Jamie.

"How can you say that, Erin? You're not the one with a seventeen year old's blood on your hands. He was a minor, younger than Nicky. This is not just any other case with a dead drunk. His parents cared for him, like you care for Nicky…" Jamie said, wounding himself up more and more.

"Wauw, Jamie, that's low, even for you. I'd never expected that you would use my own daughter against me. Since when did you turn into a cynic like your brother, because I seemed to have misplaced that memo…" Erin said, cutting of Jamie and jumping to her feet.

"What's wrong with you two?" Danny yelled after watching his two siblings almost growling at each other. "You're always on the same side! Get a grip, both of you. It happened, now find a way to sort it out, without killing each other," he continued quieter. His outburst had surprised the two other Reagan's enough to shut them up for several seconds, before Jamie spoke.

"Why are you here, Danny?" he asked quietly. Danny sighed and decided to lay out all his cards.

"Dad called me when he got the preliminary. Matthew Lewis's death could have been caused by a physical blow to the side of the neck," Danny explained and saw Jamie's face go even whiter than before. Erin turned to look at her younger brother, something undefined in her face.

"Jamie, did you strike him on the neck?" she asked, carefully, dreading the response. Jamie looked down on his hands in his lap, thinking hard, reliving the scuffle.

"I guess, it is a possibility," he said, his voice now hesitant, shaking?

"A possibility is not the same as a probability," Danny said, when looking at Erin's face. Erin turned to snap at Danny but changed her mind and got to her feet.

"I think, I'm finished here for today," she said, dryly, and briskly walked out the door, leaving Jamie and Danny alone in the room, baffled by her sudden retreat.

"The press is giving this a lot of attention, kid. You think, you can handle the heat?" Danny asked, remembering the dozen reporters and camera men camping outside the precinct.

"Sure," Jamie mumbled, rubbing his temples. "I just don't know what to do, Danny," Jamie admitted and glanced across the table to look at his older brother for advice. Danny got to his feet and walked around the table where he put a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Keep your head down. I'm sure it will turn out all right in the end," Danny said consolingly.

"But what if I actually killed Matthew Lewis?" Jamie asked, looking straight ahead.

"You didn't, kid. Trust me. But you have to get through this, either way," Danny said and squeezed Jamie's shoulder reassuringly.

 **Tuesday, 8 pm, West Village**

Eddie had arrived home, not long ago, and had placed the pizza box on the counter. On Danny's advice, she had walked out the backdoor to avoid the all the cameras and news reporters outside the precinct. Now she had turned on the TV and was watching the news. It seemed like every news channel had the video from the arrest, and she had to admit, it looked like everything the reporters made it look like. Of the two incidents, obviously connected, the death at the precinct made the biggest headlines. She muted the TV when she heard a knock on the door and got to her feet. When she reached the door, she looked through the peephole and opened the door, trying to smile.

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" she asked and opened the door for him. He walked in, with his hands in his pockets and slouching shoulders.

"I went past my building but changed my mind, when I saw the villagers with fork pitches out front," he commented dryly, referring to the three vans with news channel logos on the side and antennas on the roof. They had been waiting for him to arrive, so he had kept on driving, going to the next best place he knew.

"Really? How did they get your address?" she asked him and headed for the fridge. Jamie shrugged and his eyes wandered to the muted TV where a picture of his own face roamed next to one of Matthew Lewis's.

"I figured, I would swing by and check up on you," he said when Eddie stopped next to him and handed him a beer.

"I'm fine… I don't know… it's scary," she responded hesitantly. Jamie nodded and swigged at the bottle while sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"Preliminary autopsy suggests that I could have killed him," he said with a hollow voice, still starring at the TV. Eddie didn't reply but took a seat next to him.

"Don't go there, Jamie," she only said and put a hand on his arm. They were silent for a few minutes, Jamie starring into the floor.

"But what if I actually did? I robbed his family of their son, their brother, I of all people know what that's like, Eddie," Jamie said, feeling empty. Matthew Lewis had been the oldest of three, his younger sister had just turned twelve. His brother had been fifteen. Their dad was in construction and his mom was a kindergarten teacher.

"Jamie, please, don't say that," Eddie said quietly and let her hand slide up and down his arm. "He robbed a bodega with a knife. He put up a fight. Maybe … he didn't deserve to die, but you didn't kill him," she said more firmly.

"I could have," Jamie simply replied.

"But you wouldn't. There's a difference," Eddie cut in. Jamie turned to look his face to look at her. She was shocked to see her partner's eyes red rimmed and glossy. It hadn't shown in his voice, she thought and unconsciously grabbed his hand.

"I don't … I just …" Jamie began but let go of a shaky breath. Now she could hear the tears in his voice. Eddie held his hand a little bit tighter and she registered the responding squeeze. "I've never, in my life felt so guilty," Jamie admitted and Eddie tried to give him an encouraging smile, only it turned into a grimace.

"I know. And I'm hungry. I have pizza and ice cream. If you choose the movie, I'll get the food, all right?" Eddie said, determined to get her partner on other thoughts.

"Deal," Jamie said after thinking it through. When Eddie jumped to her feet, wanting to grab the pizza, Jamie pulled her back into a hug and couldn't resist placing a kiss on her temple when she leaned into him and carefully wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks, Eddie," he whispered before she pulled back and smiled.

"Anytime, Reagan," she replied quietly and walked to the kitchen counter. She found plates and napkins and placed them on the pizza box before getting the ice cream out of the freezer. "You want crunchy or chocolate?" she called over her shoulder, when she couldn't decide. She could only hear a hum when a movie started, so she grabbed spoons from a drawer and left the ice cream to thaw for a while. She placed all of it on the top of the pizza box and carried it to the couch, where Jamie had already taken a seat.

"You're all right with this one?" Jamie asked and traded Eddie the DVD case of 'Remember the Titans' for a plate with a piece of pizza.

"Just what I need," Eddie confirmed with a sigh and tossed the case on the coffee table before grabbing her bear again.

"I thought so," Jamie replied and found himself smiling faintly. "Me too," he continued when Eddie pressed play and both of them leaned back in the couch, pizza, beer and ice cream in front of them.

"It must be one of my all time favorites," Eddie commented after a few minutes of silence.

"It's a good one, yeah. A classic, like 'Silence of the Lambs'," Jamie replied after swallowing down a piece of pizza with a mouthful of beer.

"You can't go wrong with Denzel Washington," Eddie agreed. "Hopkins is the classic," Eddie replied, not taking her eyes of the screen. "Jodie Foster, not so much," she continued, not sounding impressed. She turned her head to look at Jamie when he shifted. "What?" she asked, sitting up straighter.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Jamie asked. "She was perfect for the role," Jamie said and Eddie shrugged.

"I just don't like her," Eddie said and turned back to look at the movie. Jamie hummed.

"Maybe the character wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I wouldn't say it was a bad combination. She's a great actor, by the way," Jamie continued and Eddie nodded, surrendering her opinion.

"All right, just eat your ice cream," Eddie all but laughed and shoved one of the containers into his hand.

"This discussion is not over and it will be revisited later. We need to set your head straight," Jamie grunted and yelped when Eddie elbowed him in the ribs. "Geez, Eddie," he laughed and leaned back, resting his head on the cushions. Halfway through the movie, Eddie had moved around until she found a comfortable spot, her feet on the armrest and her back resting against Jamie's shoulder. Jamie hadn't moved and he could feel his eye lids starting to let him down. He must have been more tired, than he thought, because he fell asleep not long after. By the end of the movie, Eddie had followed him into the uneasy slumber land, they were both visiting that night. Going through the day's incidents, like a movie, played before their eyes, repeatedly.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN - Hello! My little bubble of imagination is perfect, but I can hardly keep up with the writing. I've just begun watching two more series, and geez, do they consume my time?! Days are too short - I can sleep when I get old. Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy this entry, characters might be a little off this time, and I think my grammersuperpower has left me, but please, enjoy, and leave a review. /K._

 **Tuesday, 10 pm, Bay Ridge**

Danny walked into the kitchen and looked around, only a few lights were left on, so he managed to find his way around without stumping his toes on any table legs.

"Anybody home?" he called and grabbed a much needed beer from the fridge.

"In here, Danny," the oldest Reagan called back and Danny located the voice coming from the living room. He took a grateful swig at his beer when he walked into the room, seeing Frank and Henry in their respective chairs. Henry had a puzzle on the armrest and a pen in his hand. Frank was reading a book, something that didn't exactly look like a page turner. "What's the story, kid?" Henry asked as Danny took a seat in the couch opposite the two men. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know where to begin," Danny said. "I ran into Janko and she seems pretty shell shocked, I'm not sure if she has realized it yet. Erin is on the case and the detective from 7th, Pete Harper, he's as thorough as they come, but slow as a wet week," Danny complained and had another swig of his beer.

"And Jamie? How's he holding up?" Frank asked. Danny sat down and shrugged, leaned back.

"He's worried about Janko and he blames himself, of course. Worst of it all is that he used Nicky against Erin. The two of them were this close to be rolling on the floor like when Joe and I fought. I nearly had to pry one of the other," he said, rather impressed. Frank sighed and Henry squinted his eyes.

"Erin and Jamie? Fighting?" he asked in disbelief. Danny shrugged again.

"If I hadn't been there…" he said hesitantly and trailed off. He had never seen the two of them having it out for each other. "I think, Erin was a little hurt, because she left in a hurry," Danny continued.

"What's his version?" Frank asked. Danny had another mouthful and turned his look to his dad, hesitating for a beat.

"He says, it's a possibility, that he could have accidentally struck the kid on the side of the neck," he told the older men with a sigh. Once again, Frank let out a sigh. The insecurity in that sentence was enough to call on a bigger investigation, he thought, and reached for the stubby glass of amber brown liquid in the side table. Jamie had a rough patch coming at him.

 **Wednesday, 8 am, West Village**

Jamie slowly opened his eyes and looked around. It took him a second to figure out that he was in Eddie's apartment. His neck hurt from sleeping awkwardly. A heavy sigh disrupted his train of thoughts and for the first time he noticed Eddie, resting her head on his thigh, with a blanket pulled over her legs and Jamie's arm draped across her chest, softly holding on to her shoulder. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as his eyes wandered to the coffee table with scraps of pizza and ice cream containers. It felt like a punch in the gut, when he remembered why he was here and he almost stopped breathing when he remembered Matthew Lewis. He closed his eyes hard and concentrated on his breath while trying not to move too much. Eddie stirred in his lap and opened her dazed eyes when she felt something tighten around her shoulder. When following the arm up to Jamie's face she remembered the night before and forced herself to relax and put a hand on the one resting on her shoulder.

"Jamie," she said carefully as to not startle her partner. When she didn't get a response right away she pried his fingers of her shoulder and wrapped her hands around his. "Jamie, relax, open your eyes and look at me," she continued and smiled when she saw his baby blue eyes find hers. So much pain in them, she thought.

"Hey… sorry …" he almost whispered and lifted his arm, so she could get up. Eddie let go of his hand and pushed herself up. She pulled the blanked off and got to her feet, stretching her arms in the air. Jamie rubbed his forehead with a quiet sigh before getting to his feet as well.

"Just leave it," Eddie said, when he started cleaning the coffee table. Jamie hesitated before putting the pizza box back down. "Go freshen up. You know where the towels are, if you want a shower," she continued and Jamie nodded, thankfully, before heading for the bathroom. He caught a glance of himself in the mirror after closing the door and he could have chuckled at his appearance if he hadn't felt so empty. After the shower, he dressed and tried to straighten out his shirt, but with no luck, before he walked out to the smell of coffee.

"Eddie, you don't have to…" he began when she walked over and placed a cup in his hand.

"Don't worry about it, Reagan," she said and gave him a careful smile when he took a swig of the scorching hot coffee.

"Thanks," he quipped and trailed to the counter when Eddie walked back to grab her mug. "I guess I owe you, big time, huh?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I think, we're even," Eddie replied and looked at the couch when she took a seat opposite him. "Remember the last time? After my shooting?" she asked, and Jamie nodded tentatively. Both of them had ended up falling asleep on the couch, and the following morning there had been nothing awkward between them. Just like this morning. Jamie remembered the warm feeling he'd felt last time he woke up on the same couch with Eddie resting her head on his chest and her arm across his stomach.

"I was so worried about you," Jamie admitted after a few seconds and caught her eyes.

"I know," she replied quietly and changed the subject. "You have any plans before our shift starts?" she asked. They had to be back at work at three that afternoon, working the desks, pushing paper around. Jamie shrugged.

"Yesterday, I thought, I would go talk with Gramps, but that sort of didn't happen, so, I guess I'll go down there," he replied, drinking more of the coffee. "You're welcome to join me, if you want to," he continued and Eddie almost choked on her coffee, coughing before answering.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she commented raspy and put her mug down. Jamie nodded, agreeing with her. But he couldn't help himself feeling a little bit disappointed. He pushed it away and downed the rest of the coffee before getting to his feet.

"I'll go see, if my place is still swarming," he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets when walking to the door. Halfway there, he stopped and turned around, shrugged again. "I'll see you later, partner," he smiled and walked out. When Eddie watched the door close she released the breath she had held on to unconsciously.

 **Wednesday, 8 am, One Police Plaza**

"Where are we at with the media, Garrett?" Frank asked when the man in question walked in through the open door and closed it behind him.

"It's a real can of worms, to be honest, and I think it's only the tip of the iceberg," the man sighed and took a seat in one of the leather chairs. He handed Frank the paper, he had been carrying under his arm and Frank unfolded it and read the headline on the front page. He glanced at Garrett, suspiciously before turning back to read. ' _PC's son involved in death of a minor!_ '

"This is not good," he finally sighed and didn't even dare to read the text. He would have time for that later.

"That's one way to put it," Garrett commented and leaned back in his chair when the door opened again and Baker stepped in. Gormley followed and headed for the seat next to Garrett.

"Good morning, boss," he mumbled, like usual. Frank turned to the blonde by the door.

"Anything from the medical examiner?" he asked, hoping for a positive response. Garrett and Gormley turned around to look at Baker and their shoulders slouched when she shook her head.

"No, Sir. He has not yet found anything, that would contradict the current theory," she said. "Sergeant Renzulli is in the elevator. You have the mayor at eight thirty, Sir. Per your request, chiefs of Internal Affairs and Legal Matters will be present, along with the deputy commissioner and chief of departments," she continued and Frank nodded before she left and closed the door. He took in a deep breath and let it go slowly.

"This is ridiculous, boss," Gormley said. "Almost everyone knows that Jamie wouldn't kill the guy," he continued and Frank's eyes rested on him.

"Almost everyone?" Frank asked, put on edge by the formulation. Gormley cringed and hesitated for a moment. Garrett was suddenly alarmed.

"Somewhere in the grapevine, a few officers are smiling," Gormley continued. "As far as I can tell, they haven't met with or at least worked with a Reagan, they are just a little eager on getting their promotions, that's all," he explained when Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, dear," Garrett sighed as the door opened again. Baker stepped in and set her eyes on the commissioner.

"Send him in," Frank said, before she could say anything. She looked to her side and nodded before Renzulli stepped in. She closed the door behind him and he jumped to attention, saluting Frank. "At ease, Sergeant," Frank commented and looked at Garrett and Gormley. Both of them jumped to their feet.

"Count us in, when the mayor gets here," Garrett said when they moved to the door and closed it behind them.

"Have a seat, Renzulli," Frank said and gestured at the two newly vacated chairs. The younger man took of his hat and clutched it in his hands when he sat.

"I'm not exactly sure of why I'm here, Sir," Renzulli said and Frank opened up a manila folder from his desk.

"I've read through the reports, from yesterday," Frank began and leafed through the sheets of paper before pulling one of them out. "Nobody saw the struggle. What's your take on it?" he asked and Renzulli looked at him, hesitantly.

"Officer Reagan wouldn't do anything like that, Sir," he replied.

"I know," Frank said and looked down for a second. His eyes fell on the paper, Garrett had handed him earlier. "But is it possible, that this could be ay thing else than what it looks like?" he continued. Renzulli hesitated again.

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?" he asked and as Frank nodded, Renzulli let go of a breath.

"I don't think so, Sir. Either you kill a guy or you don't. My experience say, that people that age, doesn't just kick the bucket," Renzulli said and lost his formal manners. "But Jamie's a good cop, we both know that… and he couldn't have killed him. What has the medical examiner ruled?" he asked.

"Nothing yet," Frank replied and handed Renzulli the preliminary report. It hadn't moved from his desk since yesterday and while Renzulli scanned through it, Frank saw how the man's face changed from curious to disbelief to skeptic before looking at Frank again. "You see, Tony, the thing that had been nagging at me is the fourth line," Frank said and Renzulli's eyes looked down to found it. "' _Probably caused by a physical blow or sustained pressure,_ ' Frank said, remembering the phrase to the word.

"I have no explanation for that, Sir. As you said, there were no witnesses to the struggle in the precinct," Renzulli replied and handed the report back to the commissioner who placed it on the desk.

"No, but there's a lot of witnesses to the arrest outside the bodega, prior to the death," Frank said and changed the subject. "The mayor is fishing for a full investigation of the whole precinct by internal affairs," he continued.

"He said that?" Renzulli asked in skepticism and with a little tinge of anger in his voice.

"Not in so many words…" Frank admitted and shrugged.

"I see," Renzulli replied. Both of them were quiet for a few seconds.

"How are they handling it?" Frank asked when he glanced at the paper again.

"Officer Janko seems lost and Jamie isn't much better. If I remember correctly, he would be eaten up by guilt now. But he has his head on straight, so I wouldn't worry about him doing anything … too dim-witted." Renzulli said.

"Too 'Danny-like', you mean?" Frank asked with a small smile. Jamie had always been the most rational of those two, much like Joe had been a common sense guy. Renzulli nodded, returning the smile.

"Those two are might just be my best officers," he finished proudly. "I would hate to lose them," he said honestly and Frank nodded with a sigh.

"Thank you for coming all the way up here, Tony," the commissioner said.

"My pleasure, Sir," the younger man replied and got to his feet.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN - Hello! Thanks for reading! Won't take up too much of your time, but please, enjoy this chapter. And of course, if you like, then I'll be more than happy if you leave a review. Criticism is also highly appreciated. Anything I can do better, let me know, please. Have fun. /K._

 **Wednesday, 11 am, Bay Ridge**

"Gramps? Are you home?" Jamie called through the silent house and listened for an answer. "Gramps?" he called out again and spun around when the kitchen door behind him opened up. Henry chuckled and put the cardboard box on the table inside the door.

"Sorry, kid, didn't mean to startle you," Henry said, glancing over Jamie's surprised face.

"That's all right… what's that?" Jamie asked, quickly driving the attention to the box, Henry had been carrying.

"Oh, just some old stuff I wanted to give to charity. I've been going through some of the old boxes out in the garage," the older Reagan replied when he walked to the fridge and grabbed the iced tea. Jamie nodded and found a couple of glasses for them before they both sat down.

"So, you've been thinking?" Jamie asked dryly and Henry shot him a glance.

"That obvious?" Henry asked back and Jamie nodded. Jamie had inherited his tidiness from Henry and both of them liked to clean up stuff when thinking about something. He sighed and took a sip of the tea Jamie had poured him. "How're you doing?" he asked, changing the subject. "You look like a mess," he continued. Jamie shrugged hesitantly.

"Didn't go home yesterday… too many reporters," Jamie admitted. Had his grandpa really busted him on his crumpled shirt, or was he growing slow, he wondered.

"Blood sucking vampires," Henry huffed. "Where did you sleep?" he then asked and Jamie looked away for less than a second.

"With a friend of mine," Jamie replied, hoping it wouldn't prompt any further questioning.

"Huh," Henry mumbled and glanced over his youngest grandson again. "That someone would be a pretty, young blonde in the same occupation?" Henry asked and a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth when Jamie's eyes snapped up.

"What? No… Why do you?.." Jamie began and leaned back, distancing himself.

"Easy, kid, I won't tell anyone. But don't forget I have half a century's experience with liars," Henry chuckled. Jamie blew out a tense sigh and ran a hand over his face.

"Oh, please, don't give Danny that kind of ammunition," he groaned when he felt Henry's hand on his shoulder.

"Imagine what he would do with that," Henry chuckled again.

"I'd rather not," Jamie replied and smiled. Danny was like a terrier with a bone, when it came to Jamie and his partner. He was convinced there was something between them, although Jamie kept telling him otherwise.

"All right, son. What's bugging you?" Henry asked after a beat. Jamie looked at him with raised eyebrows and Henry tilted his head, prompting him to talk.

"It's nothing, it's just this kid, Matthew Lewis. I've realized that I could have killed him. I mean, not on purpose, but accidentally, but that doesn't change it," Jamie sighed and rested his head on his knuckles.

"Sure it do, intention has a role," Henry quipped.

"Yeah, either I'm facing a murder sentence or a manslaughter sentence," Jamie mumbled, starring into his glass.

"Oh, cut it out, will you? You're not going to be sentenced with anything, kiddo," Henry grunted and Jamie looked at him with a questioning look. "Listen, no sane person would lock up a cop…" Henry said before Jamie cut in.

"They would, if the cop killed a kid already in cuffs. They'd figure, I was out for some kind of revenge or something. They'd say, I've gone crazy and I snapped," Jamie burst out and let his shoulder slump back down when he realized what he'd said.

"Nonsense," Henry tried to brush it off and got to his feet again. He placed the iced tea back in the fridge. "Maybe you should take a break, Jamie. You look like you need it," Henry said and sat down on the stool again. Jamie nodded absently and gulped down the rest of his iced tea.

"Maybe I do," he replied and got to his feet. "I'll see you later, Gramps," he called back over his shoulder and hurried out the door, not stopping when Henry called after him.

 **Wednesday, 11 am, 12** **th** **precinct**

Danny walked into the quiet precinct, in search of the detective from the 7th. He asked around, and was pointed to a small conference room up on the detectives' floor. He knocked on the door and walked in when Pete Harper nodded.

"Reagan, I figured, you would stop by sooner or later," Detective Harper said and reached out his hand with a smile on his face.

"I'm not here to take over, just looking for … some professional courtesy," Danny replied, shaking the man's hand before taking a seat in the chair opposite. Harper nodded and put the file down on the table. "I see, you've set up shop here," Danny commented and looked around the temporary working space. Harper nodded, it was easier to conduct interviews in house, instead of hauling them all down to his own precinct.

"Listen, I don't have a problem with you, or any other Reagan for that matter, and I'll be happy to let you watch over my shoulder, as long as you don't start inferring," he said, getting the record straight. Danny held up his hands, surrendering.

"I'm staying away," Danny said, with a nod. "Enough Reagan's involved already," he said and Harper smiled at the comment. Of course, Danny would rather work the case himself, making sure, that everything was done right, but he was under strict orders from the commissioner to not get involved.

"My partner is working through all the officers in the precinct at TOD. I'm reading the files and reports from the arrest. When my partner is finished we're going to run around town to question the witnesses," Harper said and pushed a file across the table to Danny. "This one is interesting, Corporal Stan Michaels, ex army ranger, thirty-six, employed as security and doorman in a Wall Street law building, not married, no kids, only relative alive is his sister," he continued as Danny skimmed through the file. It contained a picture from the DMV and his statement from the robbery.

"And your thoughts?" Danny asked when he finished reading. Harper squirmed in his chair.

"I'd have to wait for the autopsy report. I guess it's possible that the corporal could have had a hand in it, but the timing doesn't add up. He has the training, though. Officer Reagan was with the kid when it happened, so … I don't know yet," Harper said calmly. He knew of Danny Reagan, hell, he had the outmost respect for the whole family, having interacted with a both Joe and Erin Reagan in the past. Danny sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I can't believe it's taking him so long," Danny said, referring to the medical examiner. It was unusual, having had the body for almost eighteen hours now.

"They're thorough, when they get a request from the commissioner's office," Harper said and shrugged. "How about I call you, as soon as I get the report?" he asked and Danny nodded.

"That'd be great, Detective," he replied and got to his feet. He fished out a card from his inner pocket and handed it over. "Thank you for your time," he said and Harper nodded before Danny turned around and walked out the door. He rushed off and almost bumped into Erin when turning around the corner.

"Danny, why are you here? Don't tell me you're giving Harper a hard time," she said, starting out curiously, but her voice changed to one of exasperation.

"What? No… would I ever?" Danny replied and he shrugged when Erin's eyebrows went up. "All right, maybe I would… but he's got it covered. Besides, you don't need another Reagan to grill, sis," he said and Erin put a hand on her hip.

"Really? I'm not going to find Pete on the floor, curled into a ball, because you've scared the crap out of him?" she asked derisively and Danny lifted his hands in defense.

"I didn't! He's perfectly fine! Got some sense, too," Danny said and Erin's face grew suspicious.

"Did you just approve of another detective's skills? Maybe I should call Linda. You could've caught a virus or something," she said and almost laughed in disbelief.

"Or something," Danny scowled.

"ME's office promised me, that I would have the report this afternoon," she said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I thought so… they must have found something definitive, Danny grumbled and grabbed his phone out of his pocket when it started to whine. He glanced at the caller ID and sighed. "I'll catch you later, sis," he said before hurrying down the hallway and answering. "Baez, what do you have?" He asked in his normal, rushed voice.

 **Wednesday, 1 pm, One Police Plaza**

Gormley bust through the door, more breathless than normal and a frantic look on his face. Frank looked up, unhappy with the disruption.

"I'll call you back, Detective," he said into the phone and disconnected the call. He folded his hands on his desk and looked at Gormley, curious.

"You've got to see this, boss. I don't know how they got it," he said and turned on the TV and switched to channel five. A news reporter sat popped up, her face glowing.

" _Less than one hour ago, rumors were confirmed about the officers involved in the tragic death in the 12_ _th_ _precinct yesterday afternoon. The officers in question are Jamie Reagan, youngest son of Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, and his partner Officer Edit Janko. It is now confirmed, that Officer Janko is the daughter of Armin Janko, who is currently in prison, serving time for a Ponzi-scheme where he allegedly stole millions from his clients…_ " Frank turned the TV off and sighed deeply just as Garrett walked in, with the same grim expression as Gormley had.

"I've just seen it…" he said, before Garret t could ask the question. He pressed the button on the intercom. "Baker, get me Officer Janko's file and everything related to the case against Armin Janko," he said and turned Garrett. "Ask around and find out where that came from, Garrett," he continued.

"They're cheering for the trifecta," Garrett commented sarcastically and started typing on his trusted phone.

"Boss, you can't just let this go unnoticed. It will hurt the department and the officers, if you don't support them on this," Gormley said, looking ready to pull out his hair. The remaining hair, anyway. Frank leaned back and sighed.

"I always have the backs of my officers, no matter if I broadcast it or not, Sid," Frank said.

"But right now, it looks like you're hiding from the press, if you don't give them your statement. The officers need to know, they can trust you, on something like this, boss," Gormley continued assiduously. Frank was about to reply when Garrett cut in.

"I'm with Gormley on this one, Sir. And he does actually has a point," he said, carefully but firmly. Frank looked from one to another, pursing his lips.

"Finally something you could agree on," he huffed and took off his glasses. He tossed them on the table and sighed. "Set it up, then. But keep the theatricals to a minimum, please," he surrendered.

"Will do, Sir," Garrett replied and headed out the door. Frank turned to Gormley, who looked like he still had something on his heart.

"Spill it," Frank prompted, still annoyed.

"What about Officer Janko?" Gormley asked and took a seat in the leather chair to the right.

"What about her?" Frank replied.

"You don't want to talk with her?" Gormley asked, a bit confused. "What did I just agree with Garrett on, then?" He continued and now looked confused.

"You can't expect me to run around giving pep talks to every single one of my thirty five thousand officers when they are dragged into the media," Frank said.

"Of course not, boss, but she is Jamie's partner," Gormley replied and instantly regretted his response.

"So, because this officer is my son's partner, then I should talk to her? Is that what you're saying? Then what about the other officers, who'll think she has a hook in this building? In this office?" Frank asked, thinking of how the family name had slowed Jamie down in his career.

"Of course not, boss, but I just thought…" Gormley replied until Frank cut him off.

"Well, you thought wrong," Frank sighed and both of them went quiet for a few seconds, before Frank continued with a lower voice. "Off the record, you could get her address and pay her a visit," he said when looking at his desk. "Tell her, that she has the department's full support, my support, no matter who she's related to," Frank said. "No one should be judged by the actions of those close to them, officer or not," he said and looked at Gormley, who nodded silently and jumped to his feet. "We can't change what has been on the news, but I will stand by her proudly," he finished and Gormley nodded before walking out of the room. Only a few minutes later, Baker walked in with a file in her hand.

"Officer Janko's file, Sir. The case files of Armin Janko is en route," she relayed and handed the folder to the commissioner.

"Thank you, Baker," he said and opened the file when she closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN - Hello! I apologize for the long wait, but please, enjoy this chapter. Soon there will be a bit more pulse in it. Leave a review if you please, I love the feedback. /K._

 **Wednesday, 2 pm, West Village**

Eddie had been moving around restlessly half of the day until she gave herself a mental kick in the butt and cleaned up her apartment. She couldn't stop functioning because of her father's conviction reaching the news. Any logical person would have considered that as a possibility. But she wasn't sure how the press had gotten the information. She had just finished the cleaning and was about to change clothes when a determined knock on the door made her change course instead. She hesitated when she spotted Gormley, the special assistant to the commissioner, but she opened the door, readying herself.

"Lieutenant," she greeted and suddenly became aware of her messy hair, stained clothes and bare feet.

"Officer Janko, do you have a minute?" Gormley asked, a bit hesitant himself. Eddie stepped aside and opened the door to let him in. She closed the door behind him and passed him.

"Can I get you anything, Sir?" she asked and Gormley shook his head.

"I'm sure, you've seen the latest development on the news?" he asked and Eddie nodded.

"Won't be long before they're camping outside my place, too," she said with a tiny snort. Gormley looked at her, confused.

"Too?" he asked and Eddie shrugged.

"Somehow they got Officer Reagan's address and they're sitting on his place," she explained and Gormley nodded, put a bit on edge by the fact.

"Well, I just wanted you to know… the commissioner wanted you to know, that he's got your back, no matter your father's convictions, even if he doesn't broadcast it, as he put it himself," the older man said and Eddie smiled.

"Wauw," Eddie replied dryly and crossed her arms with an entertained smile. "I didn't know it required a personal visit from the assistant," she said with a chuckle and Gormley bobbed his head.

"He wasn't particularly pleased, either," Gormley replied and smiled himself. "I swear, one of those Reagan's will be the death of me, someday," he chuckled and Eddie smiled.

"The same stubbornness?" she asked and Gormley nodded eagerly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… well, I should get going… you have a shift on three, right?" he asked and Eddie nodded again.

"Pushing paper and answering phones until eleven," she replied, obviously not happy with the situation.

"I'm sure, the two of you'll be back on the streets in no time," Gormley commented when they walked to the door. "Thank you for your time, Officer Janko," he said and let himself out. Eddie closed the door after him and glanced at her watch before hurrying into the bedroom to change.

 **Wednesday, 2 pm, 54** **th** **precinct**

Danny was balancing two cup of coffee, almost filled to the top, back to his and Baez's workspace when his phone began buzzing in his pocket.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath and walked a little bit faster but more careful until he could place one of the cups on his partner's desk.

"Need a hand, Reagan?" Baez asked with a smile, when leaning back in her chair. They had been doing paperwork since noon, and looking for trails in their current case.

"Very funny," he growled when fishing out his phone and answering the call. "Reagan," he said, not recognizing the phone number, when he set the other coffee cup on his desk, on top of a manila folder, a suspect's rap sheet.

" _Reagan, it's Detective Harper. I've got an update from the ME's office,_ " Pete Harper said, incomprehension in his voice. Danny stood up straighter and placed a hand on his hip.

"Yeah? What does it say?" he asked, silently rushing the guy to just spit it out.

" _Well, the corporal is a bust, timing doesn't fit. Doesn't look good for your brother,_ " Harper said, and Danny heard the sound of some papers rustling.

"What do you mean, it doesn't fit? My brother didn't… he couldn't have done it," Danny replied, the lines of fury and worry deepening in his forehead.

" _It's starting to look like that's the case, Reagan, I'm sorry,_ " the detective said, not backing down on Danny's harsh voice. Danny took in a deep breath, before letting it out as a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes.

"When do you get the final report?" he finally asked, calmer than he had expected his voice to be.

" _At five, the latest,_ " Harper replied and Danny glanced automatically at his watch.

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour," Danny stated and ended the call, before Harper could form a reply.

"I thought you said that you would stay out of the case?" Baez asked accusingly and Danny shrugged.

"Those nut jobs in the ME's office thinks that Jamie did it. They deserve to be slapped into next week, if they can't do their job properly," Danny growled and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"And adding the last short-tempered Reagan to the boiling pot will help how, exactly?" Baez asked and raised her eyebrows when leaning forward and resting her elbows on the table.

"I don't know," Danny dragged out. "But I'm not just going to sit here and take it. It's not in my DNA," he burst out and scratched the back of his neck.

"No, I would be surprised, too, if I met a patient Reagan," Baez replied and shrugged. "Besides Jamie, that is," she continued and Danny shot her a glance.

"Keep working on those alibis and let me know if you find something," Danny said and jumped to his feet. He grabbed and holstered his weapon and slung his jacket over his arm.

"Don't push, Danny! You're not the only Reagan affected by this case," she called after him, but it was like talking to a wall. She sighed and went back to her work on the computer.

 **Wednesday, 3 pm, 12** **th** **precinct**

"Reagan, my office, now," Renzulli called from his door, when Jamie came out of the locker room. He almost felt naked in his uniform without his duty belt weighing him down. Jamie changed his course and headed for the Sergeant's office. He stopped inside when his eyes fell on Detective Harper. "Have a seat, Reagan," Renzulli prompted and closed the door behind him. Harper, leaning on the desk in the middle of the room, was reading a file. Jamie caught a glance of his face in the top right corner of it as he sat down in the empty chair Renzulli had pointed out.

"What's this about?" he asked when he changed his gaze to his superior.

"Detective Harper wanted to talk with you again after an update from the ME and I wanted to let you know, that IA has been thinking of you. Nothing official yet, but I think they are opening an investigation on the two of you for your … misconduct," Renzulli said gravely and Jamie's face cringed.

"Wait, what? What update? IA?" Jamie was confused enough already, without having the IA breathing down his neck.

"The update confirms, that your scuffle with Mr. Lewis was indeed what led to his death," Harper said and Renzulli jumped in.

"He's not saying you're responsible, kid," the sergeant reassured him, but Jamie's face had already turned a shade whiter.

"Sounds a lot like it, though," Jamie replied, big-eyed and leaned back, trying to distance himself from the detective.

"Come on, Harvard, there could be endless possibilities for a cause of death," Renzulli continued as Harper pushed away from the table and got to his feet.

"Listen to him, Reagan, the race isn't over yet. ME still hasn't determined the cause of death," the detective said as he closed the file and tossed it on the table. Jamie leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He rubbed his eyes and ran his fingers through the hair.

"And Internal Affairs? Why do they want to go through our records?" Jamie asked after collecting himself.

"I see, they investigated you back when you were a rookie," Harper said and Jamie nodded.

"My duty weapon was stolen out of my locker," Jamie responded, not too proud of it.

"They've investigated you once, so it's much easier to do it the second time, Janko is just… I don't know," Renzulli said.

"But what's their argument? Our collars are all but wrapped and tied in a bow?" Jamie said, now feeling the frustration hitting him. Could it get any worse, he wondered.

"I know they are, there's nothing suspicious about your collars, Reagan," Renzulli confirmed.

"But they are looking at the video tape from the arrest yesterday. You know, 'police brutality, they're killing me'. Remember your incident with Reverend Potter and the cyclist?" Harper asked and crossed his arms.

"Hey, he's not the bad guy here, take it easy," Renzulli cut in and jumped to his feet in protest. He looked all authoritarian with his hands on his hips and a firm expression in his eyes.

"I know, and if I hadn't read all the reports, I would think the same as them. The only people who actually know what happened yesterday are Reagan and Janko. IA is coming down hard on Reagan, partly because of the previous investigation, but also because of his last name and the certain rumors that follows him around," Harper said calmly and Jamie squinted his eyes at him.

"What rumors?" he asked, curious to know what people were saying about him. Harper hesitated for a moment until Renzulli broke in.

"How's Janko doing, by the way, after all this media frenzy about her father?" the sergeant asked and Jamie shrugged, still looking at Harper.

"Haven't talked with her yet," Jamie said and scratched the back of his neck. He could only imagine, what went through her mind when she learned about it in the news.

"All right, kid. Why don't you go sit on the phones and watch out for those paper cuts, until Harper wants to talk with you again. I'm sure that your partner is already there. I have a roll call to handle," Renzulli said and moved to the door before Jamie, who hesitated a little bit.

"I'll catch you later, Officer Reagan," Harper said and turned back to leaning on the table, now reading another file. Renzulli reached for the door and turned to Jamie again.

"Just, don't mention the IA to anyone just yet, all right? Not even Janko," Renzulli said and when opening the door for Jamie. He almost jumped when he saw Danny outside with a hand raised in the air, ready to knock on the door. All three of them came to a halt and Danny shifted his look from Renzulli to Jamie, over to Harper and back to Renzulli.

"IA?" he said with a mix of disappointment, worry and irritation in his voice. Jamie looked at Danny for a second before pushing past him.

"I've got work to do," he said and didn't bother explaining the two letters Danny had just quipped.

"Come on in, Danny," Renzulli said with a sigh. "I'll be back in five minutes," he continued and walked out as Danny came in, rushing down to the roll call. He just needed to give his officers the run down and the lay of the land, before he could return to his office. Danny looked curiously after the sergeant before taking up stance inside the door.

"You want to update me on this whole IA thing? Or the update from the ME's office that says my brother killed the kid?" Danny inquired and shot Harper a sharp glance. The detective put down the file and picked up another. He handed it to Danny who began leafing through it.

"They say that the death was instantaneous and while our corporal has the skills, he wasn't in the scuffle in the precinct, which was the essential fight," Harper said. He kept his eyes on Danny when he skimmed through the notes and then read them again, more carefully.

"But this doesn't make any sense," Danny said, confused and read the next page of medical talk he didn't quite understand.

"If this is, in fact, what they are ruling, your brother will be stripped of his badge and, depending on the DA's office, he could go to trial," Harper continued.

"There must be something we can do," Danny began and read the papers again.

"Corporal Michaels was clear when I spoke to him. He did not touch the kid's neck. He could have accidentally knocked the kid to the floor, so he hurt his head, but that's not what the doctors are looking at," Harper said and pushed of the table again when Renzulli stepped in.

"Sorry about that, Danny," Renzulli sighed and took a seat in his chair behind the desk.

"Sorry, that IA's looking into them or sorry that I found out?" Danny asked, his irritation clearly visible.

"I think, you know which one. I have nothing but rumors from a friend of mine in the IA. They haven't made an official appearance yet, so the commissioner doesn't know either. That's why no one should know. Could be nothing at all," the sergeant said.

"But they do love a good Reagan-involved case, if I remember correctly," Harper said, recalling a few well-publicized investigations of the Reagan name. Danny huffed, like it was an understatement.

"I'll go talk with those doctors. If anything comes up, call me," Danny said and looked at Renzulli who nodded, before he rushed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN - Hello! I realize it's been a long time and I have lots of apologies and excuses, but I'm sure you don't care about them - so here's the next update. I promise, I haven't forgotten about 'Into the Dark' but really, my life has been "eat, sleep, run-around-like-a-headless-chicken, repeat" lately. I'll do my best to finish the next chapter. And really, have you any complaints about or problems with my language, grammar, etc.? Please, let me know - I want to learn the correct thing to write. Nontheless, read this, enjoy and please leave a review with how much you forward to the next chapter. Just kidding, but do make sure to leave a review. Good night! /K._

 **Wednesday, 4 pm, New York**

"Really? That's a tall order, my old friend. Are you sure, about that?" the grey-haired man asked, a bit hesitantly. Personally, he didn't care, but it was a big stone on one's conscience, he knew. Who the goal was and what he did usually didn't matter, but this one might have an influence. The name was practically royalty in the city.

"I'm sure. It's him. Make it happen," the other man replied tightly and rushed a rough hand through his dark hair. The dark circles under his eyes might have been part of the grounds behind his decision, but the hollow darkness inside him had done most of the reasoning. He pushed the folded paper back at the grey-haired man and sighed. "Please. It's his fault. He deserves it," he said, feeling his chest tighten again. The grey-haired man looked at the picture once again and nodded somberly.

"When?" the older man asked, not wrapping it up. There was no one close enough to hear them. The other man looked at him for a few seconds before answering.

"Tonight," was his only response. The grey-haired man paused for second, thinking of the details, before nodding.

"This makes us square," he said quietly, his voice serious and his eyes hard. The other man nodded and rolled up the window in his car, by the push of a button while he accelerated away. He headed for the down ramp in the parking house and the grey-haired man shrunk in the mirrors before moving out of sight. The grey-haired man took another long look at the picture. He noticed the sharp green eyes contrasting to the dark blue cap and uniform. The nameplate caught his eyes and he let go of the breath, he realized he had been holding back. It wouldn't be a problem, but just thinking of the consequences made his head hurt. He might just have to leave town for this one until it had all settled. He would put his two best men on the job. He was sure they could get it done.

 **Wednesday, 4 pm, 12** **th** **precinct**

Jamie had already been working for almost an hour, when he gave in for the need of coffee and walked to the break room. Finally, the phone calls had died down and he had a moment to breathe, to actually think of the latest development. Four minutes later, he returned with two cups holding one of them in front of Eddie's nose teasingly.

"Thanks, Reagan," she said and leaned back in the chair, graciously accepting the Styrofoam cup of scorching tar-like liquid.

"How are you doing? With all of this?" Jamie asked, thinking of the whole ordeal with her father and his crimes being brought up in the news. He leaned against her desk and sipped at his coffee.

"I don't know… I haven't really thought about it yet," Eddie replied and let her shoulders fall down. "Every time I answer the phone with my name, people forget all about why they called and start asking about 'the kid that died'," Eddie sighed. Her eyes caught Jamie's and she smiled faintly. "I guess we're actual celebrities now," she commented hollowly and crossed her arms. Jamie returned the soft smile and put a supporting hand on her shoulder when pushing away from the desk. He returned to his own desk and grabbed the phone on the corner of the table when it shrilled again.

"Like Hopkins and Foster," he chuckled and ducked quickly when a pen came at him, before answering the call. Eddie cringed at him and he smiled.

 **Wednesday, 7 pm, One Police Plaza**

"Anything interesting?" Erin asked, when she opened the door to the corner office. Frank raised his head and looked at his daughter above the reading glasses before lowering the file he had been reading.

"Armin Janko," was his only reply when he closed the file and dropped it on top of an open cardboard box.

"Looks like a heavy one," Erin commented when she came in and closed the door behind her. "I figured maybe you would like a break?" she asked and held up a brown paper bag.

"What do you got?" Frank asked and walked around the table.

"Lui's," Erin replied and carried the paper bag to the couch. "You know, the new Thai place," she continued as she emptied the bag. Frank grumbled when he sat down and Erin pushed a card board container in his hand, closely followed by a disposable fork.

"Is it coming along?" Frank asked, taking in a whiff of the food. Erin shrugged and swallowed the bite she had just taken.

"I don't know, I put my foot down for my boss. He wasn't happy, I can tell you that," Erin said and picked at the food in her container. "I drove by Jamie's place on my way here. There are more people outside, than McDonald's have customers," she said, obviously a saying she had picked up from Danny. Frank couldn't help but smile at the similarity between his two oldest. And the differences, he thought. "So, how is it coming along?" Erin asked, turning the question back at her.

"Renzulli is worried about the IA making an appearance. The ME has confirmed that Jamie might be … to blame," Frank said, almost feeling empty with the last two words. Erin sighed heavily and placed her container on the table before rubbing her forehead.

"And Janko?" she asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"She strikes me as a capable woman and officer. And from what Jamie has told about her, I believe she's all right for now," Frank answered. Erin sighed again and leaned back in the chair.

"Not a pretty pickle, huh?" Frank asked, feeling the same way as his daughter looked right now. Deflated and lost. He couldn't even begin to imagine what Jamie and his partner was going through.

 **Wednesday, 11 pm, 12** **th** **precinct**

As the hours had passed, the phones quieted down and the commotion of officers walking past had diminished to almost nothing. One of the detectives from upstairs came by, Charlie Marks, an older man with a beginning half moon and talked Eddie into helping him out with surveillance tapes from a case he was working, so Jamie had been almost alone until now. The graveyard shift was walking in, most of them looking bright and ready for the night work. Fortunately for them, it was Wednesday and not weekend. Jamie had experienced that night tours on Tuesdays and Wednesdays were slow. Renzulli caught him on his way to the locker rooms.

"Reagan, wait up…" the sergeant called and Jamie paused while the older man jogged along the hallway to catch up. "Harper wants to interview you tomorrow morning at nine," Renzulli said and glanced at his watch. Jamie nodded and rested his hands on his duty belt. It had been too light when he had put it on, eight hours ago, and the empty holster had nagged at his attention most of the evening.

"Sure thing. I'll be here," Jamie responded and continued more hesitantly. "Anything on IA?" he asked. He didn't know what to do if they decided to open up that door. Again.

"Nothing. And it's just through the grapevine, nothing solid," Renzulli tried and Jamie shrugged.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Serge," he said and pushed through the door to the locker room. It didn't take long before he had changed and was heading out of the front door. He adjusted the shoulder strap on his bag when jogging down the stairs. He glanced up at the stars on the sky, remembered how bright they could be when the city's light didn't interfere. He remembered how dad and grandpa would bring Jamie and his siblings to the forests up north in the summer. The nights with bonfire, laughter, stars and the best of it – Joe. He turned the corner and pulled out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. A text from Eddie lit up the screen. ' _My couch is free, if you want to crash?_ ' The text made him smile and he was just about to answer when another text followed. ' _I promise you can have it all by you self tonight._ ' Jamie chuckled and adjusted the bag once more. He would have replied right away if he had been alone. But he sensed the presence behind him just a second too late. Pain flared across the back of his head and he stumbled forward, the bag shifting his balance. The phone crashed to the pavement and bright stars exploded in his vision as it grew blacker and blacker. Jamie felt, more than he saw, his attacker step up behind him again and he whirled around with a tight grip on his bag, using it to push the man out of his reach.

"Over here," a male voice called out from Jamie's right and he automatically took a step back, so he wouldn't be trapped between the two guys. With both of them in his still blurred vision, he stumbled back another step.

"I'm a police officer," he managed to get out, holding up a hand in defense. "You walk away now, you won't be arrested," Jamie continued, wincing at the pain. He was ready to let the collar go and hunt them down another day, when he actually had a chance to beat the two football sized men. The one who had hit him had a tire iron in his left hand and a smug grin on his face.

"Jamie Reagan, yeah, we know," he said and the man on his right giggled like a little girl. Jamie took another step back as the two of them closed in on him and he bumped into another figure, just as big. A second later, he found his arms locked behind him by the third man.

"What do you want?" Jamie hissed when he tried to fight the arms holding him. They were the size of small logs, Jamie's mind fleetingly noticed before the tire iron struck the left side of his chest. The man had been swinging it like a baseball bat and Jamie felt and heard a couple of ribs being busted. The air disappeared from his lungs and made him cough and heave all at once. He had almost cried aloud, but the lack of oxygen made it hard. He realized the pain had made him shut his eyes and when he opened them again, he caught a glimpse of a metal blade, before it vanished into his abdomen with a wet sound. This time, Jamie had air in his lungs for a scream but it came out more like a growling as he clamped his teeth together. The knife was still inside him when flashes of red and blue covered them on the side of the street and a siren hollered a couple of tunes.

"Police! Stop!" a voice called from behind Jamie, but he was already falling to the ground, not realizing the three men had bolted away. A familiar face swam into his blurred vision just as his eyes were closing.

"Damn, it's Reagan," he called back over his shoulder before another familiar face hovered above him. Jamie could feel one of them putting pressure on the burning wound. "10-13, off-duty police officer down, knife to the abdomen and blow to the head, I need and ambulance and back-up outside the 12th precinct garage, forthwith. I repeat, officer down. Three suspects fleeing the scene, males, Caucasian, mid thirties, six foot plus, two-twenty pounds, black military surplus jackets," Jamie heard the voice say. He lifted his head vaguely to look around, but he didn't resist when he was pushed back down. The faces became more blurry and the voices went furry before he passed out.

 **Wednesday, 11.30 pm, Staten Island**

Danny had just returned home and popped a beer when his phone shrilled and blew out a heavy sigh.

"Reagan," he said, not glancing at the caller ID. He was just about to take a greedily sip of the beer when the bottle paused half-way up.

" _Detective. Jamie's on his way to the hospital with a knife in his abdomen,_ " Eddie said hurriedly. Danny didn't move for a second.

"What?" he then asked and left the beer on the kitchen table before rushing to the door.

" _He was attacked, outside the precinct,_ " Eddie explained as if Danny hadn't heard her the first time.

"Who? You've got the perp?" Danny asked, now running back to his car, fiddling with the keys before he jumped in and started up the engine.

" _Three men, they didn't catch them. Cosgrove and Santiago had just left the garage when they saw something on the sidewalk. They flashed the lights and siren and the three of them took off. He's being transported to Vic's,_ " Eddie rushed through the explanation as Danny rushed down the street with a knot tightening around his chest.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," he said and pushed the old jeep a bit harder. "Does the commissioner know?" he asked and veered around a cherry red sedan.

" _Renzulli is on the phone with One PP just now,_ " Eddie said, a little bit distant.

"All right. I'm on my way," Danny said and ended the call before he could get an answer. His eyes flashed over the screen and they lingered for a moment when he realized Eddie had called from Jamie's phone. A surge of rage and worry washed over him and he punched the steering wheel to let it out as if it could change anything. He put his foot down harder, not caring about the speed limits. He just had to get to the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN - Hello! Thank you for the patience. Is anyone excited about that Jamko-development in the last episode? I know I am! It's like the best thing happening since Danny delt with Thomas Wilder in the last season! Phew, I was glued to the screen, to put it mildly. :) Well, enjoy this chapter. I promise, I'll do a better job on posting. And I promise, I haven't forgotten about 'Into the Dark'. Let me know what you think about this update and hit the review-button at the bottom of the screen. /K._

 **Thursday, 2.30 am, St. Vic's**

The temporary blackness let him go for a moment. Long enough so that he could hear the constant, beeping behind him. He didn't remember going to bed, let alone setting the alarm. The blackness hauled him back in before pushing him farther away again. This time he took in a deep breath, until a shooting pain in his side stopped him. He could feel someone grabbing both of his hands. On his left was a pair of big, rough, warm hands, covering a lot of surface on his hand and lower arm. On his right, he could feel someone more slender and smooth, a bit chillier, too. Their voices were low but he had no problem distinguishing them from each other. The blackness threatened to haul him back in, but Jamie opened his eyes. He quickly closed them again because of the bright light and sighed. It reminded him of his childhood, when Joe had rushed into his room and turned on all the lights to wake him up.

"I'm up…" he mumbled, surprised to hear his own voice a bit scruffier and feeble than normal.

"No rush, son, take it easy. How are you feeling?" the deep voice of his father sounded. Jamie tilted his head into the direction it was coming from.

"Fine… I'm good," Jamie replied and carefully opened his eyes to the now dimmed lights. The big frame of his father seemed to tower above him.

"Alive, is more like it. Look at this guy, hit in the head and stabbed and he claims he's fine," another voice exclaimed somewhat agitated and worried, but relieved. Danny moved into his line of sight, behind Frank's shoulder. Both of their faces edged with exhaustion and relief. Jamie closed his eyes for a second and turned his head the other way to look at Erin.

"Hi, Jamie, do you remember what happened?" she asked carefully. Jamie noticed the signs of exhaustion in her face, how her eyebrows wrinkled and the bridge of her nose contracted. Her eyes were dark and no longer red and puffy. Jamie squinted at the ceiling for a moment and nodded when recalling the memory, his heart sinking a little bit deeper.

"Three of them. Outside the precinct. One of them hit the back of my head. Tire iron," Jamie said and faintly lifted his free hand to the sore bump. "Another one pinned my arms behind me and …" Jamie paused, confused for a moment. "I took a swing to my ribs and then …" Jamie let the rest of the sentence hang in the air as he looked down. "They got away?" Frank nodded and Danny rubbed a hand over his face. Erin leaned back in her chair as in disbelief.

"Did you get a good look at them, kid?" Danny asked and Jamie nodded slightly.

"Only the two of them. Six-six, two-fifty, thirties, dirty-blond hair, dark eyes. The one with the tire iron had a very squared face and hoarse voice. The other one had a scar or something under his left eye and his nose was uneven. High-pitched voice. I didn't get a look on the guy who had a hold of me, but I think he could have been bigger than the two others," Jamie recalled and was already feeling tired. His eyes slid shut and he must have dosed for a second, he realized, when Erin called his name a bit louder.

"I'll get a doctor," she said, her voice now quiet and more concerned. Frank nodded again and when she left, Danny took her seat in her chair.

"Anything else you remember?" Frank said and Jamie hesitated a moment before replying.

"They knew my name," Jamie breathed out and saw his brother exchange a glance with his father. All three of them were silent and Jamie was already fast asleep again, when Erin returned with a doctor.

 **Thursday, 6.00 am, St. Vic's**

"Come on, Reagan, you can't sleep all day. Wake up and give me that beautiful smile of yours..." Eddie paused for a brief moment and her hopeful smile faltered as she looked around in the room. She had walked in only a few minutes ago and had talked, even though she knew Jamie was still sleeping. She was on her way to the precinct, for a nice long desk tour. Last night, when she had heard the call over the radio, she had been one of the few officers in the precinct to run out and, if possible, help. Even though she was still on administrative duty. "Hey, you're lucky, being stuck in here when I'm going to push paper all day. I might just eat that green jelly, you've got for breakfast, only because I deserve it. Or the muffin, because I've got like a ton of paper cuts yesterday," she said and when she picked up an old magazine and started flipping through it.

"Just don't eat my toast," came the croaky response, almost startling Eddie. Jamie's eyes were tired and a little bit dazed

"Keep your toast and muffin. I just wanted your attention," Eddie smiled and tossed the magazine back before reaching for the green jelly. "But I'll liberate you from this toxic looking thing," she continued and sat back.

"Please do," Jamie said with a little smile in his eyes. "Did Marks get his guy?" Jamie asked and Eddie shrugged, keeping her eyes at the jelly.

"But he has three cameras to go through. Besides, I didn't get to finish because someone was stabbed right outside the precinct," Eddie said and looked at him pointedly. Jamie faked surprise, but winced unwillingly when he took in a breath. His ribs protested immediately.

"Don't do that," he complained with laughter in his voice and an arm wrapped protectively around his chest.

"Sorry," Eddie sighed and set the jelly aside. "Is it bad? I can go find a doctor, if you like," she asked and Jamie shook his head.

"Only hurts when I move," he said and smiled when he caught her eyes. Eddie replied with a smile and let her shoulders relax.

"Danny said the doctors would let you out tomorrow. Maybe even tonight, if you behave," Eddie said.

"Danny? When was he here?" Jamie asked curiously.

"All night. I persuaded him to go home and rest, when I got here," Eddie replied and remembered how dead on his feet the detective had looked. It didn't take much persuasion but he had promised to come back later.

"Oh," Jamie said and closed his eyes for a second. "What time is it?" he asked and raised a hand to his forehead. The tiny, relentless headache was on its way back, he could feel come closer with every breath.

"Just past six in the morning. I'm on my way to the precinct. I've been there most of the night anyway. Sarge says he'll come by later, with a couple of detectives to take your statement," Eddie said and glanced at her watch. She cringed for less than a second. "And I really do have to go, now, if I want any fair shot at beating the morning traffic," she continued and jumped to her feet.

"Alright… watch out for those sneaky paper cuts, Janko," Jamie said, smiling his trademark grin at her and Eddie paused for a moment with a smile on her face.

"See, I knew you were listening," she said as Jamie chuckled and continued. "I'll stop by later," she said on her way out the door.

"Later," he called after his partner and let his head rest back down on the mountain of pillows. With the silence the small headache grew to noticeable and Jamie forced himself to go back to sleep.

 **Thursday, 8.00 am, One Police Plaza**

"What does that mean?" DCPI Garrett asked, confused by the medical terms Gormley had just recited. Gormley flinched and sighed and looked at the report from the medical examiner's office. It was all too technical to explain. Frank sighed as Gormley handed over the single piece of paper in the manila folder and the two men looked at each other, hesitantly, while the top cop skimmed through the statement. Their faced and hearts fell when the commissioner's shoulder's dropped and his worried face changed to one of pain.

"The kid died of a brain aneurism. Blood was found on the brain tissue, which is called an intracranial hemorrhage. The hemorrhaging was caused by a congenital defect in an artery," Frank said, his voice not nearly as powerful as normal. "Brain aneurism, present since birth," he explained when he saw the quizzical looks on the two men on the other side of the desk.

"The kid was a walking time bomb," Garrett almost whispered, when he connected the dots.

"And every time bomb has a trigger," Gormley continued mutedly as his shoulders dropped too. Frank stood and walked to the window. Glancing out on the city, he fished out his cell phone and speed dialed his oldest son. Behind him, he could hear the door close softly and he didn't have to turn around to know that Garrett and Gormley had left the corner office.

 **Thursday, 8.00 am, ME's office**

"Hey, Reagan, are you heading to the hospital?" Detective Harper asked as they walked out the doors at the medical examiner's office. That morning Danny had a very short fuse, mostly because his kid brother had been stabbed and he had spent the whole night in that god awful chair next to him, worrying. Of course he wouldn't admit that he cared so much about Jamie, but even though the two brothers had never been as close as Jamie and Joe, he still wouldn't, couldn't go through the loss of another brother. As Linda had pointed out a little month ago, Danny was determined to keep Jamie at arm's length, without even knowing it.

"Yeah, just checking up on him and bringing him some actual edible breakfast," Danny replied, as he dug into his pocket for his phone.

"Right," the detective said. "I'll go check up on the corporal again. Now we're looking for something as small as a tiny disturbance," the detective said half-heartedly. "I'll call you with an update, Reagan," he finished and Danny nodded as his phone began shrilling.

"Sure thing, Detective," Danny called back over his shoulder and started walking down the street to his car. "Reagan," he answered, only just noticing the caller ID.

" _Hey, Danny, you got the latest?_ " Frank asked, not bothering to explain. He wasn't really in the mood. Danny stepped down from the curb and walked around the back of his car.

"Yeah, actually I just left the ME's office with Detective Harper. They say that practically anything could have set the aneurism off. Literally anything from a sneeze to a cough…" Danny had moved to open the door when he heard the skidding tires and the angry honk he had to jump up on the hood of his car. "Watch it, you idiot!" he yelled at the driver as he slid of and slammed his fist, clutching the phone, onto the hood. Simultaneously, he opened his jacket and revealed the gold shield and the holstered weapon on the belt.

" _What's happening, Danny?_ " Frank asked, his voice small in the phone, still clutched in his hand. Danny lifted it to his ear again as the driver took off, when ignored.

"Some jerk almost plastered me to his windshield, that's what's happening," Danny grumbled in sheer irritation and sighed. He did not have the patience to deal with it now.

" _You'll be alright?_ " Frank asked when Danny got in the car, unharmed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said and turned the key. "I'm going to the hospital, to check up on Jamie and give him the update. Harper promised to call me, if he got anything from Michaels, the good-Samaritan corporal at the bodega," Danny said and brushed a hand through his hair. He needed some more sleep, he thought distantly.

" _Anything from the detectives at the 12_ _th_ _?_ " Frank asked, already knowing the answer was 'nada'. Nothing had turned up on the three perps from last night's attack on Jamie. The fact that they actually knew who Jamie was had made Frank post officers at every entrance to the floor. His youngest kid had been targeted and so far, the investigation had turned up absolutely nothing.

"No, I haven't heard anything, but I haven't had the time to catch up on it yet. It's my first stop after getting some breakfast for the kid," Danny answered.

" _Alright, stay in touch…_ " Frank said and hesitated for a while. " _Take care, son,_ " he added.

"I will," Danny confirmed and dropped the call. He pocketed his phone before moving out into the traffic.


	9. Chapter 9

_AN - Hello! I'm so exited for the Jamko development, that I have no words... What do you want for Christmas? I'm hoping for a very Jamkoish chrismas. Well, I got an update for you here. Please, enjoys this. You are very much welcome to leave a review by the way. /K._

 **Thursday, 9.00 am, St. Vic's**

"And the ME's classifying it as..?" Jamie asked when Danny had relayed the update. His brother had taken a seat in the uncomfortable-looking chair next to the bed when he had arrived. Now, Jamie was picking at the bagel in front of him and trying not to look at the Danish at the table. As much as he appreciated his brother's thoughts, he wasn't really sure he could keep it down yet.

"Well," Danny began, hesitating a little bit. "The aneurism was present since birth but any kind of movement could have precipitated the kid's death," Danny explained, doing his best not to answer the question directly. Jamie's headache had settled because of the efficient painkillers but now he was just feeling slightly queasy and a little light headed.

"Danny," he prompted, raising a hand to his closed eyes.

"The doc could rule it as natural causes, and it seemed like that's where he was going with his findings," Danny finally spilled out.

"And you're skeptical, because..?" Jamie inquired, squinting at his older brother.

"What? I'm not skeptical… I'm just… listen, don't get your hopes up yet, kid. Have you seen the latest news?" Danny asked, changing the subject. Jamie sighed and didn't really feel like going up against him at the moment. So he just brushed it away with a shake of his head. "Well, the good news is, the whole story about your partner's father isn't front page news any more. You made sure of that, with the stunt you pulled last night," Danny said and Jamie sighed once again.

"I'm thrilled," he commented dryly, now staring at a spot on the wall, trying to suppress a small wave of nausea.

"Right," Danny said, this time sounding skeptical, as someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Here they are," Sergeant Renzulli said with a smile as he walked in and Danny got to his feet. The three giant balloons hovering above the sergeants head made both Jamie and Danny break out a grin. Renzulli was trailed by one of the detectives in the 12th, whom Jamie had seen around, but never talked with. "How's my best patrolman doing?" Renzulli asked as he tied the strings around the head post on the bed.

"I'm fine, Sarge, thanks for coming," Jamie replied and leaned back with a sigh. As always, the presence of his training officer eased him up. Enough to make him all tired again.

"Don't mention it, kiddo. Anything, you know," the older man replied and turned to Danny and shook his hand. "I assume, you'll be on the case, Danny?" he asked and Danny nodded when shaking the hand of the detective than had followed Renzulli in.

"Right as rain," Danny confirmed with a smirk.

"Good. This is Grant, he's been running the show up until now and he'll fill you in," Renzulli said and glanced at the younger of the Reagan, whose eyelids had slid closed. "Why don't we give his Harvard brain some rest, huh?" he continued and the three of them shuffled out the door as Jamie snored on. "When will he be discharged?" Renzulli asked when Danny had closed the door. Danny shrugged as his cell phone began to chirp in his pocket.

"Probably tonight or tomorrow if everything goes right," he replied and excused himself for a moment while answering the call from his partner.

 **Thursday, 10.00 am, 12** **th** **precinct**

Stuck between stacks of reports, tons of phone calls and the frequent trips to the break room to acquire some much needed coffee Eddie plopped back down in the old creaky chair by the desk she had been assigned. For the umpteenth time her eyes wandered to the desk her partner had been seated at yesterday and her thought traveled to the hospital, hoping he would get better soon and wishing for this nightmare to end as soon as possible.

"Janko! My office, please," Renzulli called from the hallway and Eddie's eyes snapped up. Judging by her superior's harsh face it couldn't be anything good, she decided when she pushed away from the desk and hurried towards the sergeant's office. When she entered, she paused hesitantly as Renzulli motioned for her to close the door. She carefully pushed it shut, now starting to worry as the sergeant still hadn't said anything. He was just sitting in his chair, head tipped slightly back so he looked through the glasses on his nose.

"Sir?" she quipped and Renzulli moved his gaze from the piece of paper he had been studying to her. Now he tilted his head slightly forward so he looked at her above the glasses.

"How is everything … with you and Reagan? Getting along just fine?" he asked quietly, almost confidentially. Eddie knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah, he's… we've the highest rate in the precinct?" she said hesitantly. Renzulli nodded and looked at the paper in his hand again.

"And outside work?" he continued and Eddie got the feeling he was fishing for something.

"It's good. Solid," she said, more firmly this time. "What's this about, Sarge?" she asked. The sergeant sighed and handed her the piece of paper he had been looking at.

"These were in my inbox this morning, no stamp or return address, maybe you can explain the connection?" he asked and handed Eddie another paper. Eddie looked at the first one, eying her apartment building. It was clearly taken from across the street, probably one floor up. It pictured Jamie walking out through the main door and you could just determine the color and the plates of a car on the sidewalk, two spaces down. Yesterday morning, she realized when she saw the timestamp in the bottom right corner. Her eyes shifted to the other photo. It was darker, cloudier, but obviously the same building, the same car at the same spot and the same Jamie, this time walking up to the door. Eddie forced herself to let go of the breath she had been holding back when she read the timestamp on the darker photo. Tuesday night, when Jamie had stopped by to check on her. The night with the talk, the hug, pizza and ice cream, the night they fell asleep. She realized how it looked to Renzulli and she had almost dropped her jaw if it wasn't for the grim expression she saw on the sergeant's face.

"It's not what it looks like, Sarge," Eddie started, almost tripping over the words. "Nothing happened, I swear on my grandmother's grave," she continued until Renzulli raised his hand.

"This, Janko," he said and pointed to the photos in her hand. "- is not good PR for the precinct, or the whole department, for that matter. Especially not when Reagan's name's Reagan," he began and leaned over the table.

"Really, Sarge, Jamie and I are just friends. Nothing more. He only crashed at my place because of the reporters outside his own place," Eddie explained, forcing herself to be brief and concise. On the inside, she was panicking. The nightmare had just taken a jog to the left. Renzulli sighed again and Eddie noticed that he was in a tough spot as well.

"I'm bringing Danny in on this, too. We need to get out on top of this. Maybe he'll find out who took the pictures," Renzulli finally mumbled and reached out for the photos Eddie handed him. Eddie didn't know what to say, so she nodded. She could almost imagine how Detective Reagan would bust his baby brother's chops for something like this. "Anything else, you want to confess to?" Renzulli asked, this time with a tiny smirk on his face.

"No, Sarge," Eddie said, straightening up when Renzulli nodded towards the door and she left, hurrying back to the relative safety behind the desk. A tiny voice in the back of her head reminded her of the shared kiss, but she suppressed it, not wanting to dwell on the past.

 **Thursday, 11.00 am, 54** **th** **precinct**

"It's now officially ruled as natural causes," Danny confirmed with a relieved sigh when he disconnected the call on his cell. Baez glanced over from her own phone conversation and smiled, as relieved as her partner looked to be.

"Sure thing, Sergeant. I'll let him know… yeah, we'll get right on it," she said and put her phone down. "Does he know?" she asked, referring to Jamie and Danny shook his head.

"No, Erin just stopped by and she said he was sleeping, so I'll tell him later. What do you got?" he asked, nodding towards her phone and Baez looked at the notes she had scribbled down.

"Apparently, your brother spent the night before last at his partners place, wanting to avoid the media," Baez explained and watched as a smirk grew on her partner's face. "Nothing happened," she said, emphasizing the words and continued. "Someone got a snapshot of Jamie entering the building at night and leaving the next morning."

"Who knows?" Danny asked, his face a little bit more serious now.

"Renzulli, Janko and the two of us. The photos were delivered to the precinct without a stamp. Renzulli hasn't taken it upstairs yet, said he would give us some time to sort it out," Baez said and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

"All right, let's keep it that way for as long as possible. I'll take it up with the PC if necessary. It's only a matter of time, before the press gets a hold of them," Danny grumbled and ran his hands over his face. He sighed before continuing, "Why don't you get started on the CCTV around the precinct, I'm sure they'll be here any second now. I'll go pick up those photos from Renzulli and talk with Janko. I'll see if I can run down someone who would know something about those three guys," Danny said and stood.

"Okay, I'll call if get anything," Baez said and headed for the break room, presumably for a fresh cup of tar.

 **Thursday, 11.30 am, 12** **th** **precinct**

Danny pushed through the doors and walked the familiar route to the sergeant's office. He stopped for a moment outside the office door, but then continued as he caught a glimpse of blonds hair in the corner of his eyes and an idea sparked to life. He hurried around the corner and saw Eddie hand out sheets of paper to all the desks. Only a couple of them were actually occupied.

"Janko," he called from across the space and she swiveled around and caught his eyes. She left the rest of the papers on the last desk and threaded her way through the few rows of desk, only to follow the detective to her superior's office.

"Just the detective I wanted to see," Renzulli sighed with a tinge of relief in his voice. The sergeant glanced at Janko as she carefully closed the door behind her.

"Yeah, don't be so sure about that, Sergeant…" Danny said and pointed with his glare on Eddie who seemed to straighten up under the pair of eyes resting on her.

"I believe, these are what you came for," Renzulli said as he retrieved an evidence bag from the bottom drawer of his desk. It contained the brown envelope in which he had received the photos.

"Thanks. Also, I wondered if I could steal your officer for a couple of hours," Danny inquired, putting on his best-behavior-smile. Renzulli looked at him quizzically for a moment.

"Do I need to remind you of the protocols of modified assignment, Detective?" the sergeant asked a little suspicious and Danny shook his head with a smile.

"Not at all, I just figured she could give me a hand, that's all. You'll have her back in one piece by the end of the day," Danny reassured him. Renzulli thought about it for a moment, and then nodded.

"Stay out of trouble," he grumbled at Eddie, who nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir," she replied and swallowed a lump in her throat. She had no idea what Danny had in mind, but she did know that she was bound for some kind of awkward conversation.

"Great. Let's go, Janko," Danny said and opened the door. She followed the detective outside and only a few minutes later, they were heading down the street in Danny's car. "So…" Danny began, obviously trying his best not to reveal the smirk on his face. "You and Jamie, huh?" he asked and looked at her briefly to catch her reaction. Eddie let go of a deep breath.

"There's nothing between us… he's a good friend, that's all," Eddie said, consciously trying to avoid looking at her partner's older brother.

"All right, that's cool," Danny replied, not sounding convinced at all. "You know, we got a bet going at home. Erin says a year, Linda and Nicky on two, the boys say five years or not at all. I think I might have to revise my guess on three years, now," Danny said nonchalantly and Eddie threw a fleeting but hesitant look in his direction.

"What's the bet?" She asked, not sure if she actually wanted to know the answer. Danny suppressed a grin before replying.

"Nothing big, just how long it will take for the two of you to become a couple," he said matter-of-factly and watched as Eddie turned a brighter red from the hair line to the neck and she started fiddling with her hands in her lap. She let go of a silent breath and looked out the window.

"Oh, yeah, that's not going to happen," she said as calmly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

_AN - Hello! Merry Christmas! One question: what is your favorite Christmas movie? Personally I like the Home Alone- and Die Hard-movies (first and second). Classics! Well, enjoy this chapter and leave a review. I really appreciate you taking time to read my stories. Good night! /K._

 **Thursday, 12.00 pm, West Village**

After the bombshell Danny had thrown at her earlier, they had been almost completely silent for the rest of the drive to Eddie's address. Exiting the car both of them looked at the building and turned around at the same time, looking at the one across the road. The one, from where the photos had been snapped.

"Could be that one," Eddie said and pointed at a first floor window near the corner. "It looks empty," she continued and turned around again, trying to imagine the perspective. From there the photographer would have a clear line of sight to her building and it would be well hidden in the evening and morning.

"Yeah, let's go knock on some doors," Danny agreed and started across the road with Eddie in tow. The entrance had the same buzzing-system as Eddie's building and Danny pressed the button for the supervisor' apartment for a good few seconds.

 _"_ _What is it?_ " an angry voice hissed at them after a minute.

"NYPD, sir. Can you let us in, please?" Danny said and looked down at his feet for moment, until the lock buzzed and he could push open the door. Eddie followed him inside and closed the door behind her as a grey-haired man came up the stairs that lead down to the basement, presumably to the supervisor. He was short and bulky and he waddled up to them in worn jeans and a faded red t-shirt with a tool belt around his waist.

"How can I help you?" the older man asked, not sounding as angry as two minutes earlier.

"I'm Detective Reagan and this is Officer Janko. Can you let us into the first floor corner apartment?" Danny said patiently and the supervisor started nodding.

"Sure, why not? It's been empty for two about months now," he replied and started up the stairs while searching for the right key in the enormous bundle on his belt.

"Is it locked at all times?" Danny asked as the man opened the door for them and stepped back.

"Sure thing. Except for when I vent the place every morning… and when someone's looking at the place, of course," he continued. Danny and Eddie walked into the apartment and looked around the big, but empty living room. The folding chair in the corner caught their attention at once, as it was placed at a window and facing the street.

"This chair, has it always been here?" Danny asked the supervisor when the three of them walk paced to the corner.

"No… it shouldn't be here," the older man replied as Eddie peered out the window.

"We got the right place, Detective," she said quietly when Danny hunched behind the chair.

"Damn right, we do," he mumbled as his phone began to shrill in his pocket. He grabbed it quickly and glanced at the caller ID before answering. "Baez, you got anything?" he asked when he took a closer look at the chair. Black, could be bought anywhere. Maybe they would be able to pull a print from the back of it.

" _I got the three men on the CCTV's. They went on foot for thee block before they were picked up by a grey van. I lost it on 9_ _th_ _Avenue after West 23_ _rd_ _Street. Also, one of them got a tattoo on his neck. Left side, behind the ear. I'm waiting for a close up and I'll send you the photo,_ " his partner said, almost rushing through the update.

"All right. How about the van? Make, model, plates?" Danny asked, forgetting all about the chair.

" _Nothing yet, but I'm about to sift through the images again. So far, nothing but a grey van… looks like an old model, but I can't be sure yet,_ " she said and Danny nodded as if she could see it. Eddie looked at him and raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Okay. If you do get it, put out a BOLO and make sure every single cop in the city knows what were looking for," he finished and heard his partner acknowledge the order before disconnecting the call.

"What did she find?" Eddie asked, examining the hardened features in his face.

"Tattoo and a van," Danny said and turned back to the chair. Carefully, he sat down and looked around for a moment before fixing his gaze on the building across. He had a straight line of sight to the front door and was fairly certain it would be almost impossible to spot him from the outside in the dark. His phone beeped and he opened the mail from his partner and took a closer look at the photos she had sent.

"What do you make of this?" Danny asked, and handed Eddie the phone. She studied the pictures for a moment, swiping back and forth between them.

"Eighty-eight?" she asked and squinted at the grainy, blown up picture of a neck.

"That's what I thought. Let's go," he said and shortly after, they were hurrying out to the car.

"What is it?" Eddie asked, confused by the two numbers, as she buckled her seat belt and Danny swerved out on the road.

"The letter 'H' is the eighth letter in the alphabet. 'HH' is short for 'Heil Hitler'," Danny said with a heavy, tensed up sigh. Eddie went quiet and looked out the window.

"But, what do they have to do with all of this?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "And where are we going?" she continued. Danny only shrugged to the first question and he was silent for a moment before answering the second.

"I know a guy that could point us in the right direction…" Danny paused and glanced her over. He had always liked his brother's partner, but today he saw her in another light. He had a hard time imagining what they had gone through together as partners. He didn't remember ever being so close to one of his old partners, but then again, Jamie was better at creating relations than he had ever been. Eddie caught his glance and her face cringed strangely, guiltily, as she squirmed in the seat next to him. Eddie felt the scrutinizing look and her cheeks going flushed, so she turned to look out the window and let her thoughts drift to her partner in the hospital. Fortunately, the wound hadn't been too deep and it had avoided the left lung by only an inch. Statistically, a knife could do three times more damage, than a gun if you considered all sorts of different variables. Bigger entry point, for starters, and some knifes could have a ragged edge that could tear the insides apart. A bullet would, depending on the caliber, either go right through or get stuck. Jamie had lost something equivalent to three units of blood, which had just been seeping out of him. It was enough to ruin his clothes and leave a small puddle on the sidewalk. And here she was, tracking down three Nazi-tattooed men with her partner's brother. If she could set aside the thought of Jamie in the hospital, she would have almost been delighted for a ride-along with a South-Manhattan Detective. She noticed the water on Danny's side and looked around for a moment. East side of Manhattan, travelling south, she vaguely registered as force of habit.

 **Thursday, 1.00 pm, Watermark Bar, Pier 15**

Eddie hesitated for a moment, when she followed Danny to the seating area. The air was fresh and she could feel the sun on her skin. "Where are we going, Detective Reagan?" she asked a second later as she fall back in step with him, trailing through the maze of small tables.

"Right over there," Danny replied and pointed to the bar. Business was slow this early in the afternoon and the bartender lit up when his eyes came across Danny.

"Detective! Long time, no see… how's the family?" the man asked, beginning to talk long before they had reached the bar.

"About that," Danny replied with a smile, not bothering to chit-chat. "Olly, this is my brother's partner, Janko," he introduced and Eddie immediately liked the guy. "Janko, this is Al, he knows everything about the kind of people we are looking for," Danny continued as the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," Eddie greeted with a smile.

"Come around the back," Al said more quiet, rushing them through the bar and into a backroom. He closed the door behind Eddie and the three of them shuffled around in what wasn't much more than a closet.

"I need a favor, Al," Danny began, but the man held up a hand in the air to stop him.

"I figured that much, already, Dan, but you know I don't run in those circles any more… I haven't, for years," he said, the spark in his eyes replaced by something darker. Eddie was momentarily baffled by the even shorter version of the detective's name, but recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry, what circles?" she asked, feeling like she was missing something. Al looked her over, and then glanced at Danny, who nodded.

"Back in the day, I made some not-so-smart choices," Al sighed and rolled up the sleeve on his left arm, revealing a small, faded swastika on the inside of the elbow. Eddie was surprised, but kept her face neutral. She wasn't sure how to react to this.

"Listen, all I want is three names," Danny said and pulled out his phone. He showed the photo of the three men, Baez had sent him and Al took the phone to zoom in on the three faces. The photo had been taken just a few seconds before they had entered the van, as the three of them were walking side by side, down the street,

"Why?" he asked, not taking his eyes of the screen.

"They attacked my brother last night. One of them stabbed him in the side," Danny answered and Al looked up. "He'll live," Danny said, before Al could even open his mouth. His eyes flashed from Danny to Eddie and back, before they returned to the screen.

"I'll take a guess and say, the one on the left was the one with the knife?" Al asked, carefully and handed the phone back to Danny, who nodded.

"Yeah, do you know him?" the detective asked and glanced at the phone for a moment.

"Jim Bronson. He's the go-to if there is any trouble. But he doesn't even fart, without anyone telling him to. A real chicken-brain, that one. Likes anything with a blade. Always the leader. The one in the middle is Mark Wolff, his right hand man who sounds like a girl because of steroids, I think he was a mechanic at once. Last, but not least, the big guy is Cha-Cha, I don't know his real name, but I'm fairly sure he had a short carrier as a wrestler after high school," Al said and crossed his arms over his chest. Eddie had whipped out her notepad and a pen and was scribbling down madly. Five minutes later, she and Danny were back in the car and heading to the 54th precinct.

 **Thursday, 3.00 pm, St. Vic's**

"Knock, knock," a familiar voice called and Jamie opened his eyes to see his sister, niece and granddad in the door. Nicky lowered her hand and beamed as she walked in and gave Jamie an awkward hug.

"Hey, nice of you to come by," Jamie croaked. He had been hoarse, most of the day, especially after he had napped, which he had been doing a lot of. He was still fighting the concussion, but he could stay awake for longer now.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world…" Henry replied and took a seat in the chair next to the window. "Though I've lost count of how many times all of you have ended up here," he continued and smiled at his youngest grandson.

"Come on, it hasn't been that many times," Erin said when she sat down on the end of the bed.

"You must be right, I think Joe has the record in most hospital visits before he turned sixteen," Henry huffed and Nicky turned around with a smile.

"Really? I would have thought Uncle Danny was the worst," she stated and leaned on the closet in the corner.

"Your mother wasn't far behind," Jamie said and managed a chuckle when Erin denied the claim.

"So, how are you feeling, Jamie?" Henry asked and Jamie sighed.

"I'm fine, just a few stitches and a bump on the head. Doctor says, she'll let me go home tomorrow,"

"That's good news, Uncle Jamie," Nicky said as the door was pushed open again.

"I got even better news, kid," Danny said as he hurried inside, a big grin on his face. Danny handed Jamie three printouts and the room went silent for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Erin asked, looking curiously from Danny to Jamie.

"It's them," Jamie said and handed Danny the first printout. "He was the one with the knife and this one had the tire-iron…" Jamie said, handing the second printout over. "I didn't get a look of the last one, but he fits the size," Jamie finished and handed Danny the last one.

"All right, we can work with that. Baez and Janko are getting warrants and then hitting their addresses. We should have them locked up before dinner," Danny said.

"Great, Danny," Jamie said and felt his head and eyelids begin to get heavy again. "Wait… isn't Eddie on administrative duty?" Jamie asked, now confused.

"Well, she was until a couple of hours ago, when the case got closed," Danny replied and let the fact sink in.

"And the kid?" Jamie asked, his voice now more hesitant.

"Congenital defect," Danny explained and Jamie let his head fall back on the pillows. The relief washed over him and he let go of a small sigh. He still had to be careful about his breathing because of the bended ribs, but it felt like a giant rock had been lifted from his shoulders. "Janko and I talked to one of my old arrests from when I was in uniform, and from there it was pretty downhill, actually," Danny said and Jamie opened his eyes to look at him.

"You and Eddie?" he asked suspiciously. "You're not going to steal my partner, now?" Jamie continued, half jokingly.

"No, he can't do that… then you wouldn't have anyone to bring to Sunday dinner," Henry chuckled. Danny broke out in a laugh, when Jamie cringed at the comment.


	11. Chapter 11

_AN - Hello! I don't know if I should apologize for the time it took me to deliver this update to you, but I've been too amazed with these latest episodes, to even find the imagination! I mean, how could I write, what I thought about three months ago, when the Jamko-sphere has developed like a snowball rolling down a hill?! I'm at a loss - and please don't blame me for the quality of this chapter - I promise I can do better when my head is screwed on straight! I toyed with the idea od rewriting this whole chapter as it just seemed to be... dull, but I don't know. Please, let me know what you think on this one. Your honest opinion, please! Btw. is anyone else excited about our favorite partnership's evolution? I have a feeling it's doesn't end too well - seems like the writer's don't want Jamie to be happy... What do you think? Well, enjoys this chapter and have a nice day. /K._

 **Thursday, 8.00 pm, St. Vic's**

"You in there, Reagan?" Eddie asked quietly when she took a seat in the chair next to the bed. Jamie opened his eyes suddenly and looked at her a moment, before focusing.

"What happened to you?" he asked with worry in his voice and reached a hand up to the side of her face. He carefully brushed away the hair covering her eye and swiped it behind her ear. She was sporting a shiner on the corner of her right eye, which had almost swollen shut.

"When Baez and I went to arrest the last one of the attackers, the big one, Cha-Cha, he threw a punch at her, while I was cuffing him and when he pulled his arm back, he knocked me on my ass with his elbow," she huffed and let her shoulders fall with a sigh. Jamie let his hand drop and carefully sat up straighter.

"Danny told me about your detective work earlier," Jamie said and wrapped a protective arm around his middle. Eddie impulsively rose to her feet and started wandering around the room.

"Problem is, they were just the muscle… we still don't know where the order came from," she said and looked out of the window with her hands in the pocket of her jeans.

"They'll find him, whoever it is," Jamie said quietly and the two of them feel into silence for a few seconds, both of them admiring their respective views. Eddie turned around and walked back to the chair.

"So, why did you want me to come by?" she asked and Jamie leaned back in the pillows once again.

"I was hoping to catch a ride," he said and Eddie looked at him curiously.

"Danny said they wouldn't let you go, until morning," Eddie stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Well, the doctor said I could leave tonight, but I shouldn't be alone. If I stay with Danny, Linda would watch over me like a hawk. Erin would mother-hen me too much so she is not even an option, and grandpa isn't much better," Jamie said ruefully as Eddie's face changed to an entertained smile. Her partner, her best friend looked like a wounded puppy, and all she could do was laugh.

"Who's to say, I won't mother-hen you to bits and pieces?" she asked, trying to stifle a wide grin. Jamie was just about to open his mouth to protest, but Eddie cut him off. "If you hurry, we can order a pizza," she said and glanced at her watch.

"Thanks, Eddie. Can you grab the bag in the closet?" Jamie asked and cringed as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Eddie looked him over before retrieving the duffle bag. She unzipped it and took out an old t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Want some help?" she asked when she noticed the hesitation in her partner. "It's nothing I haven't seen before, remember?" she said, more carefully, as Jamie's pained expression made her pause. She wasn't sure, if she was referring to the wound and bruises or the many times she had barged into the locker room without knocking.

"Sure," he said carefully and Eddie reached around his shoulder to pull the string on the hospital gown. She eased him out of the fabric with Jamie not moving too much. He didn't want to disturb the stitches, so he sat as still as possible. Eddie couldn't help but stare at the big purple bruise covering most of his left ribcage. Then her eyes fell to the piece of gauze taped to the skin.

"That looks awful," she commented as she reached for the t-shirt and helped him wiggle it on.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Jamie confessed. "The stitches are tight, but I only got one broken rib," he said and tried to lighten the mood with a smile. Eddie huffed and shortly after Jamie was fully dressed and ready to go. Slowly, they made their way out of the room and down the hall. It didn't take long to get sign the discharge papers and get on their way.

"What about your family? Won't they be worried if they don't know where you're going?" Eddie asked and Jamie shrugged.

"I left a message with dad, and I texted Danny and Erin," he explained as they made their way out of the building. "I've already cleared it with Renzulli. He'll put a car outside my place," Jamie mentioned and Eddie sighed.

"I take it, he wasn't impressed?" she asked matter-of-factly. Jamie shot her a look. "Jamie, you were beat up and stabbed, on somebody's instructions. Do I need to remind you, that you are, in fact, a human? Not to mention, anyone in their right mind would've stayed in the hospital for as long as necessary. Besides, there could still be a prize on your head," Eddie said when they were walking to her car. She was keeping her pace slow, so Jamie's cautious steps wouldn't slow him down.

"I know, Eddie, I am being careful," Jamie said, surprised by his own voice. It had a tinge of stress that he hadn't expected. He glanced at Eddie, who looked at him, with knotted eyebrows. He sighed. "The pain meds make me light-headed which doesn't help… with my sleep," he said, hoping it was enough of an answer for his partner. Although it was true, he could sleep but not rest, that wasn't what, was bothering him. Distant flashes of the vivid dreams flickered before his eyes. He couldn't remember the nightmares, but he knew what they were. He was tired, exhausted from not having a peaceful sleep and he was groggy from the meds. Eddie nodded, trying to understand this other version of her partner she had hardly ever laid her eyes on. The hesitation in his voice made a deep impression in her current strategy.

"The hospital is safe, Jamie," Eddie said softly, when he stopped at the bumper of her car.

"It doesn't feel like it. Can we just… go? Please?" he asked and ran his fingers through his hair. Eddie looked at him baffled, for a split second, before she reached into her pocket and grabbed the key fob. The car blipped and blinked courteously and Jamie walked to the door and carefully got in with Eddie watching over his every move.

"Don't think this gets you off the hook, just yet," Eddie mumbled before maneuvering the car into the evening traffic. Jamie glanced at her for a few seconds before leaning his head back again without answering. It didn't take long before she stopped outside his building and turned off the engine. "Are you sure about this, Reagan?" she asked skeptically, shifting into semi-professional mode by using his last name. Jamie looked at her again and nodded.

"I'll be fine," he responded before opening the door. Eddie sighed and exited the car to help him.

"You know, you don't have to prove anything, right?" she asked him, when she reached around his back to support him. Jamie stopped in the middle of a step.

"Prove… what?" he asked, confused before they continued walking through the front door.

"Ugh, and they say smart people goes to Harvard," she huffed exasperated and pushed the elevator button.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked with a little smile.

"You know what I mean. No one will think less of you, if you had stayed in the hospital," she said, avoiding the real topic she wanted to ask about.

"You of anybody should know, that I don't care about that," Jamie replied, irritated by the comment. He couldn't help but think it over though, as if he hadn't been aware of it. Reagan's didn't stay in the hospitals. Multiple visits were standard. But staying there, in a room, wasn't even a question. Henry would have gone crazy, Frank would have eventually lost his patience and Danny would have fought and lost to Linda and grumbled for the rest of his stay. Linda could be scaring that way. When Erin was shot, she returned to work just after a couple of days at home.

"You're right, I'm sorry," Eddie said half-heartedly, as the door opened and they walked out of the elevator.

"Really? You think that's why?" Jamie asked and Eddie shrugged. She grabbed his keys and unlocked the door before stepping aside to let him pass.

"No, but you won't talk with me," she said and followed him inside. Jamie remembered he hadn't been there for a couple of days when he glanced over the dark apartment before Eddie hit the lights. He sighed and turned around to look at Eddie.

"It's not that simple," he sighed again, frustrated and turned around to walk to the sink. He grabbed a glass from a cupboard and filled it with water before reaching into the fridge for a beer, which he handed to Eddie. She hesitated before accepting the bottle and popping the cap.

"You trust me, Jamie, right?" she asked and Jamie nodded without hesitation. Eddie nodded, contemplating the situation and took a sip of the beer. The cold silence of unspoken words thickened between them. "I should go… I have an early patrol tomorrow," Eddie said, apologetically and set the bottle on the table.

"Eddie, don't leave…" Jamie began quietly and she paused for a second when he took a tentative step closer to his friend. "You're right, maybe I shouldn't have left the hospital," Jamie spoke quietly as he put the glass on the table next to the bottle.

"I'm sorry, I don't think, I heard what you said… could you repeat that part one more time?" she asked after a couple of seconds with an infectious smile on her face. She hoped it would lighten the mood, just a fraction.

"The part about you being right," Jamie replied, wondering, before his face turned serious again. "Or the part, where I ask you to stay because I don't want to be alone, right now?" Eddie's smile faltered and she let the tension in her shoulders disappear. She would have replied with another smile and a shrug if it wasn't for the expression in Jamie's face. It wasn't exactly the time to brush of something this serious with a bit of joking.

"You order the pizza, I'll choose the movie," she replied in her normal bossy tone and honest eyes. Jamie nodded curtly and Eddie turned on her heal, walking towards the TV. Sitting down on the floor, she began scrolling through the list of movies on the shelf under the screen as Jamie ordered the pizza. A few minutes later Eddie glanced over her shoulder to find Jamie standing in the doorway, looking at her with that expression. An expression she had seen a number of times. She chose not to ask him about it and instead, held up the three movies, she had chosen. Jamie seemed to shake himself out of the trance and pointed to his right with a thumb. "I'll…" she began, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Both of them turned their heads and Eddie jumped to her feet when the knocking sounded again. "That can't be the pizza?" she said and walked towards the door, past Jamie.

"No, they said twenty minutes," Jamie replied quietly as he followed her to the door. Both of them had the same train of thought sprinting through their heads. The 'what if's had come back to haunt them. Eddie listened through the door crack, but heard nothing. Once again, the knocking broke the silence and Eddie put a hand on the handle. Jamie backed into the kitchen and took a knife out of a drawer.

"Who is it?" she called, loud enough to be heard through the door. It was quiet for a while and Eddie furrowed her eyebrows and strained her ears.

" _Eddie? Is that you? Is Jamie in there?_ " the surprised voice of Danny Reagan replied. Eddie let go of the breath she realized she had been holding and stepped back to open the door. Jamie let his shoulders relax as he put the knife back in the drawer.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" he asked when Eddie had opened the door and Danny stepped inside.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thursday, 8.00 pm, 54** **th** **precinct**

Danny sunk heavily into his chair and leaned his head back. It felt like he had been working non-stop since yesterday morning. He could feel the lack of sleep sneaking up on him for the umpteenth time that day. The many cups of muddy precinct coffee had kept him going, together with the search for whoever wanted to harm his brother. Baez had gone home for the night and the space was mostly empty and silent, except for the occasional phone ringing on another desk. The lights seemed to have dimmed themselves, but he realized his eyes had slid closed again. He jumped to his feet and started pacing. He'd lost count of how many names he'd run background checks on. He sighed and pulled out his phone, thought hard for a moment before dialing the hopefully correct phone number.

" _Bird,_ " the voice answered after a single ring. If you didn't know the owner of the voice, you wouldn't understand the words. Danny spun around on his heels and cleared his throat.

"Terry, it's Reagan. Danny Reagan," the detective began. There was a pause in the conversation while remembering the name.

" _Detective Daniel Reagan,_ " Terry laughed and the background noise disappeared. " _What's it been? Ten years?_ " he asked with a friendly laughter.

"It's been a while, yeah… listen, Terry, I need a favor," Danny began, his spirit now lifted.

" _Sure. Anything for you, Dan,_ " the man replied, listening intensely.

"I talked with Olly today and he gave me some good info, but I need more and then I thought of you," Danny said, hoping he wouldn't come across as too weird or desperate.

" _Olly? Olly who?_ " Terry asked, now confused.

"Sorry, Al… you know, Oliviér Bouchard?" Danny said, momentarily forgetting that only a few people call him Olly instead of Al, as the man preferred.

" _Oh, yeah… well, what do you need?_ "

"Has the name Hill, ever been mentioned back in the day?" Danny asked. He was running out of options and this one was definitely a long shot. The line went quiet again and only a random humming of thinking hard, ensured Danny the line was still connected.

" _You're asking for a name that could have been mentioned two decades ago? Come on, Detective Danny, you have to give me more than a pretty common name,_ " Terry complained and sighed. Danny fell back into his chair, thinking it was a waste of time, before Terry continued. " _Is this about the kid that died in the police station?_ " he asked, clearly having connected the dots already.

"Yeah, and my brother is one someone's to-do list. Sent three goons after him last night," Danny replied.

" _Oh, man, I'm sorry… How about I'll make some calls and then call you back? That's the best I can do tonight,_ " Terry asked and Danny got to his feet again. If he sat down again, he was sure he would fall asleep.

"Thanks, Terry," he replied before the call was disconnected.

"I thought you would still be here," Frank said as he came around the corner, alone, with his hands in his coat pockets.

"Can't go home yet… not with this lunatic on the streets," Danny replied and stifled a yawn. "I thought you would be at the hospital by now. How's he doing?" the detective asked and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well enough to leave the hospital, apparently," the commissioner answered with a shrug. Danny shot him a look that transformed from confusion to annoyed. "He left me a voicemail, saying he would go home and that Renzulli had the safety covered," Frank explained before Danny could say anything.

"What the hell is he thinking? It's not safe yet," he said and reached for his jacket on the back of the chair. Frank beat him to it and placed his hand promptly on the jacket.

"Don't storm off to yell at him, Danny. I'm sure he's been through enough, already," the older man said, a tinge of warning in his voice. Danny huffed and placed his hands on his hips.

"This is ridiculous… I'm not getting anywhere with this," he said frustrated and waved an arm at his desk. Frank sighed and looked down at his shoes for a few seconds.

"What do you have?" the older Reagan said as he shrugged off his coat and walked to the desk opposite Danny's to take a seat in Baez's chair. The younger Reagan glanced suspiciously at his father, but the look was no longer than a few seconds.

"Connor Hill, seventeen, C.O.D was a congenital defect," Danny began and rushed through the rest of the case, covering everything from the corporal to the chair in the empty place across Eddie Janko's apartment building.

"So the only ones with clear motives would be the parents," Frank concluded a while later, when Danny's cell phone buzzed on the table.

"Reagan," he said, finding new energy to not sound too tired.

" _Dan, I got it. I found the connection,_ " Terry Bird said enthusiastically. " _The name, Hill, was a bust, but I found a picture of the man and sent is to a friend of mine. He says, it could look like the Jeffrey Logan, just older. You see where I'm going with this?_ " Terry continued hurriedly.

"You're kidding? What else did he say?" Danny asked and sat down in his chair. Trapping the phone between his ear and shoulder he started typing the name in on his computer and searching the different databases for the name.

" _Thirty years ago, Logan was active down in Virginia. That's until he just disappeared one day,_ " Terry said and Danny was new refilled with energy.

"Thanks," he said and ended the call abruptly, he had more important things to do now. The name, Jeffrey Logan popped up in the system more than once and Danny skimmed through the list of appearances. Many connections, which could get him almost everything he wanted. Even in New York, if he called down for at favor.

"What do you got?" Frank asked, from the opposite chair, as he watched his oldest son's face change a number of times.

"Motive, means and opportunity," he replied and grabbed the jacket of the back of his chair. "I'll call you later, with an update," the detective continued before he jogged to the stairs. For once, actually skipping the elevator. Frank looked after him for a second before he too, headed down.

 **Thursday, 9.00 pm, Brooklyn Heights**

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Jamie asked when Eddie had opened the door and the detective stepped inside.

"I could ask you the same question, numb nuts," Danny retorted and pushed past the two younger officers. "Why aren't you still at the hospital, kid? You can't leave until the morning," he continued and Jamie sighed. This was what he had tried to avoid, when calling Eddie for a favor.

"He won't budge… I've tried," Eddie interrupted and caught an exasperated look from Jamie and a curious one from Danny. She shrugged and crossed her arms.

"And you are here, because…" Jamie said, shifting his gaze from Eddie to his brother while trailing off and changing the topic in once.

"Right, don't think you're off the hook. I might just call Erin to back me up," the older brother huffed and handed Jamie a manila folder. Jamie opened it and read the pages with Eddie glancing over his shoulder. Their eyes grew wide when realization dawned on them almost at the same time.

"Is this for real?" Eddie asked and grabbed the photo from the corner. The man was younger, than the grieving father that had appeared on the news, but it was definitely him.

"The kid's dad? Involved with people like that?" Jamie asked, just as incredulously as Eddie looked as he scanned through the pages again.

"Yup… and here's the kicker," Danny replied and handed Jamie the other folder in his hand.

"Outstanding warrants for his arrest in both Washington and New Jersey for racketeering and extortion," Danny said.

"So, what do we do now?" Eddie asked, sounding amped up, like when she was on a call.

"You'll stay here," Danny said, pointing at Jamie before looking at Eddie. "And I need you to make sure, he stays here and don't get himself into any kind of trouble. Cuff him to the bed, if necessary," Danny said. If he wasn't in such a rush, he would have made a comment on Eddie's briefly flushed face and Jamie clearing his throat discreetly. "I've already called Baez and she'll meet me there with some uniforms," he said when he hurried out the door and left the two of them hanging. Eddie stepped to the door and locked it before turning around to Jamie.

"No cuffs necessary," he said with a tug in the corner of his mouth. Eddie, ignoring her partner walked past him and grabbed the files out of his hands.

"This is enough to put him behind bars," she said and plopped into the couch.

"Yeah, looks like it going to be custody battle between DC, New Jersey and New York," Jamie commented and carefully perched himself on the armrest next to her, so he could glance over the files again.

"This list of known associates looks to be concentrated around Washington, but I'll bet my hat, that they can be connected to the three assholes from the other night. They got the same ink, even," she said when she passed the pictures again, engulfed in the file. Once again, they were interrupted by an insistent knocking on the door. "I'll get it," Eddie said and glanced at the watch while she got to her feet. This one had to be the pizza delivery, she thought and looked through the peephole. After a second, she opened the door and, satisfied with the delicious smell, she exchanged the box for the money and shut the door. "Where do you keep the napkins, Reagan?" she asked from the kitchen when she grabbed a couple of plates from the rack next to the sink.

"On top of the fridge," he called back and it hit him, how nice this was, if you took the stab wound and crazy people out of the equation. His partner returned just a minute later and handed him a plate filled with cheesy pizza before she returned to the kitchen.

"You know, Jamie, you should talk with someone, about what happened," Eddie suggested when she came back with the newly prescribed medication and a glass of water. "One for the wound, two for the pain," she explained curtly, when he eyed her outstretched hand with suspicion before she tilted her head. "Drink," she said in that bossy tone. Jamie huffed and grabbed the pills and gulped them down with the water. "Now, eat," she continued and took a seat next to him.

"Yes, ma'am," he quipped and ducked for the pillow that came his way. Eddie put on the chosen movie and silence fell over them for a while until a light snoring sounded from Eddie's right. She turned off the TV and woke Jamie up from his uncomfortable position on the couch.

"Let's get you into the bed," she said quietly and helped him stand.

"Did I mention how much I appreciate you being here?" Jamie asked when Eddie seemed to take most of his weight.

"No, but you can pay me back later with those tacos by Chelsea Park," she said with a smile when she threw the covers aside and let Jamie sit down on the edge of the bed. "Payment in full, covers two weeks' worth of lunch," she said when Jamie leaned back with a pained expression on his face and a heavy sigh when he could finally relax his sore muscles.

"You're going to ruin me," he huffed and Eddie swatted his arm.

"Just for that, I should up the price," she replied smugly and they fell silent for a few moments. "Good night, Jamie," she said and headed to the door.

"Night, Eddie," he replied before she closed the door and left him in the dim room, alone with his thoughts.

 _AN - Hello! What do you think about this chapter? I'm debating whether to make this the final chapter or if I should throw in some last-minute action. I know this one is quite open, but I wanted to hear you out on the ending. So, let me know, if you have some special request or wishes. I hope you enjoyed this installment. /K._


	13. Chapter 13

_AN - Hello! Here's the update! Not too much action in this, but a lot of Jamko. I hope you like it. Btw. I couldn't resist the ending on this chapter. Maybe a little OOC, but it's a bit out of my zone. Remember, leave a review - I'd love to hear your feedback on this one._

 **Thursday, 10.00 pm, Brooklyn Heights**

Eddie jolted upright on the couch and for a brief moment, she was confused about her surroundings until the knock on the door sounded again. That was what had woke her up, and she looked at her watch, she couldn't even remember falling asleep, even though she had been intent on staying awake until she got word from Danny. Once again, the knock rushed her on and she leapt to her feet and padded silently to the door, peeping through the spy hole. She paused for a moment before taking a breath and unlocked the door.

"Sir," she greeted the top cop of New York, with a salute, as his frame loomed over her in the doorway.

"At ease, Eddie. We're not in the clock," Frank replied with his hands in his pockets. Eddie lowered her hand, but she remained in the upright posture, not going to slouch in the presence of the commissioner. He pursed his lips and nodded. "Can I come in?" he asked and Eddie nodded before taking a step back with the door.

"Of course, Sir," she said quietly and closed the door behind him. For good measure, she turned the deadbolt before following Frank into the open space.

"How's he doing?" the older man asked and his eyes looked around, before landing on Eddie. She hesitated for a moment.

"Sleeping… he's getting better, Sir," she replied and Frank nodded.

"Good to hear… and call me Frank," he told her and Eddie nodded courtly.

"Yes, Sir… Frank," she said, really unsure about calling Frank by his name. Off all the Reagan's, he might just be the most terrifying one of them all. Next to Linda, if you believed Danny.

"You should get that shiner iced," he merely replied, before walking to the fridge and grabbing a couple of beers and a bag of frozen peas, which he wrapped in a dishtowel and handed to Eddie along with one of the bottles. He took a seat at the table and gestured for Eddie to do the same.

"Thanks," she mumbled and sat down, gently pressing the cold towel to the corner of her eye after taking a sip of the beer.

"Danny called me with an update twenty minutes ago. They got him in custody, nice and easy," Frank said and glanced at the door to the bedroom. Any thread against his youngest son had now been taken care of. Jamie was sound asleep on the other side, with his trusted partner out here, standing guard for any potential threats.

"That's great," Eddie replied and for the first time she smiled. It was tense and exhausted, but it was a smile. They were quiet for a few moments, both sipping at the cold beers.

"He's going to need some help, getting through this," Frank said suddenly and looked at Eddie with piercing eyes. For some reason, she felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders and she nodded, appreciatively. "I don't think, he'll go to Pops or Erin, this time," the commissioner continued and looked down for a brief second. "I trust you with this, because I know how close the two of you are…" he trailed off and glanced at the door again.

"Jamie's my partner, Sir… Frank. I've got his back, no matter when and where," Eddie replied, her voice strong and quiet. She wanted to add the 'trust me', but didn't. She could see it, in the older man's face, that he believed her. He nodded once and took another sip of his beer.

"How are you doing with all of this?" he asked and the question caught her off guard for a second before she replied.

"To be honest, it feels like everybody's judging me, because of what my father did," she blurted out, much to her surprise, trusting her partner's father with something she hadn't even told Jamie about. She would have, eventually, but with all this other stuff going on, her personal problems hadn't been her number one priority. Yet, she confided in Frank Reagan, as if she had known him for a long time, because she did. She felt like she knew all the Reagan's because of the way Jamie had talked about them. Especially on Mondays, she would get a large dose of Reagan gossip.

"So now, you have to work twice as much to earn their trust?" he asked and Eddie nodded distantly.

"Something like that, yeah," she replied. Frank wasn't big on being someone's hook, and especially not a hook in NYPD headquarters.

"If you need anyone to talk with, I know some great listeners, that give great advice," Frank said matter-of-factly and Eddie eyes him over her bottle.

"What, you're not one of them?" she asked, a slight smile twinkling in the corner of her lips. Frank returned the smile and shook his head. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he fished it out to take a read through the text.

"Not quite," he admitted, even though Jamie was known to ask him for his advice, which always depended on the topic. Career-wise he was qualified, but restricted, but when it came to emotions, Jamie's go-to-guy would be Erin. At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Jamie shuffled out gingerly, with an arm wrapped protectively around his middle.

"Dad… what are you doing here?" he asked, and if he wasn't before, now he was suddenly very much awake. His eyes fell on the beers in front of the two people, but he didn't want to ask about it, just yet.

"I was just leaving. How are you feeling?" Frank asked when Jamie took his just vacated seat by the table. He simply shrugged a reply. Eddie had leaned back in her chair, studying her partner meticulously.

"I'll get you some water. You need another painkiller?" the blonde asked when she jumped to her feet and headed for the glass she had placed on the kitchen table next to the sink.

"Anymore painkillers and I'll probably black out," he replied as a no, before she returned with a glass of cold water. He greedily gulped it half of it down and sighed when putting the glass down.

"Be glad Erin and Linda isn't here," Frank commented and put a hand on his youngest son's shoulder. "I'll come by in the morning. Get some rest, son," he said and Jamie nodded quietly. No words needed to be said. With that, Frank walked briskly to the door at let himself out.

"What was that about?" Jamie then asked Eddie who looked at the door for a moment. He had never known his dad to disappear from a room or a situation

"Probably work," Eddie shrugged. "Why are you awake?" she threw back at him and Jamie looked down at his side.

"I think, I twisted a stitch or something," he replied and Eddie's face sharpened.

"Why didn't you say anything? Let me take a look," she retorted when she grabbed to medical bag they had been offered at the hospital. Jamie carefully lifted up his t-shirt when Eddie sat on the chair next to him and opened the bag on the table. The bruise on his ribs had faded to a sickening purplish with yellow dots. She peeled back the once white square that sealed the wound and grimaced. It was speckled with red, not much, but enough to make Jamie shy away from her touch. "Sit still," she ordered in a whisper, focused on the wound as she grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed at the crimson liquid around the stitches. The little space between them didn't seem to affect his partner, but Jamie could feel it right into the pit of his stomach. He was aware of her every move, even though his eyes was screwed shut awaiting the stinging pain from every time she came too close to the wound.

"I'm trying," he hissed as he squirmed away again while grabbing a hold of her elbow so she dropped the cotton ball. He shakily let go of his breath when she looked up at him, her eyes almost expectantly. He loosened his grip and when she didn't pull away, he let his hand slide down her arm and interlaced their fingers carefully. Neither of them looked away and with the silence came the gravity that slowly pulled them together, as it had done before. Testing the waters, the kiss went from soft to hot in a matter of seconds, before Jamie winced which made them both realize what they were doing and put an end to it. He would have cursed those stitched, if he was able to make a coherent thought. Jamie realized that his other hand and snaked around Eddie's back and into her hair, but for the moment, he didn't move. Eddie had a hold of his upper arm and she blew out a breath before looking down at their interlaced fingers.

"Good thing your father wasn't here," Eddie said with a sigh and lifted her head again. Jamie shrugged wordlessly and untangled his fingers from her hair.

"Maybe… I should go back to bed," he whispered, his voice rough.

"Maybe that's a good idea," Eddie agreed, but they still didn't move, until Eddie let his hand go and reached for another piece of tape to reseal the squared bandage. She carefully replaced it and tugged his t-shirt back down before she swiftly packed the medical supplies down and walk it to the counter. Jamie was silent, doing his best to not look at her when she turned her back. He pushed away the thumping in his chest as he stood and paused for a while.

"Night, partner," he said in a low voice and Eddie turned around and nodded, both of them distancing themselves. He nodded once before shuffling back to the bedroom and closing the door.

"Good night, Jamie" she whispered to herself, and crossed her arms when leaning on the counter.

 **Friday, 4.00 am, Brooklyn Heights**

Eddie woke from her slumber on the couch and paused with her head raised mid-air. Another sound caught her attention and she threw the blanket aside and padded to the bedroom door to peek inside. She walked into the dim room, leaving the door wide open for the lights, and perched on the edge of the bed, next to the thrashing Jamie.

"Jamie… hey, wake up," she spoke quietly and put a hand on his shoulder, which was enough to startle him awake. "Are you alright?" she asked, moving her hand firmly to his chest, when he started to sit up. "Stay down and catch your breath," she said when he grimaced and nodded at the same time.

"I'm fine," he breathed and closed his eyes for a moment. Eddie raised an eyebrow because she caught a glimpse of the beaded sweat on his forehead and she could feel the pounding of his heart under her hand and the heat radiating from him. She recalled Frank and their conversation from earlier.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, careful not to push the boundaries between them. Jamie looked at her, his eyes quizzical at first but then they turned soft.

"I dreamt it… what happened," he sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. "Sometimes it's different, you know, other people, their faces, they change," he said and blew out another tensed up breath. Eddie nodded for him to go on but he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"In the morning," he promised quietly before he found her eyes in the dark.

"Jamie, when your father was here, do you know what he told me?" she asked as her fingers started moving faintly in circles on his chest. Jamie shook his head no but smiled hesitantly.

"Beers _and_ a conversation in one night," he smiled. "Are you trying to move up the ranks?" he said, forcing out a subtle chuckle and Eddie smiled at his feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"No," she replied pointedly, but still smiling. If he hadn't been hurt, she would have considered swatting him on the arm. "He might have said something about me, making sure that you would have someone to talk with, because you wouldn't put anything like this on your granddad or sister," she continued. He huffed and looked to the ceiling.

"Something like this," he repeated and sighed.

"At first, I thought it would be superfluous because you always bounce back afterwards," she said and caught his eyes again.

"But?" he asked, feeling the word was coming from a mile away.

"But," she repeated. "Two minutes ago I changed my mind and to be honest, I think your dad is right in his concern about you," she told him and paused for a moment, looking away.

"And?" Jamie prompted her, knowing she had more on her chest.

"And I want to be there for you… I want to be the one you want to talk with about something like this," she confessed and sighed. Jamie didn't reply instantly, but took her hand from his chest in his and sat up, gingerly. He waited until she looked him in the eyes again.

"You would be the first, and only one, I would share this with, believe me. But not now," he said and lifted his other hand to brush away the hair from her face. "In the morning," he continued and moved. He padded on the bed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Lie down," he whispered and Eddie waited a beat before moving. They settled back in the pillows, Jamie's arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder. It didn't take long before the both fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN - Hello! Last chapter! I apologize for the long wait, but I've been swamped the past few months, so I've had to scribble bits and pieces down whenever I had some spare time. I hope you like the ending. Don't forget to leave a review - I'll still love all of you, if you don't, don't worry about that. Regarding 'The Blue Zone' I'll see, if I can't have the sixth chapter ready before next week. (No promises, though.) Have a nice day. /K._

 **Friday, 8.00 am, Brooklyn Heights**

Erin knocked on the door to her brother's apartment, soft and patient, while balancing folders brimming with papers, a box of donuts and two cups of coffee in her arms.

"Jamie, it's me, open up, please," she called through the door and sighed when she heard a light shuffle on the other side. The door clicked and swung open with Jamie's disgruntled sigh.

"You made me get out of bed for donuts and coffee, who do you think I am?" he chuckled and thought of his partner as he stepped back to invite his sister inside. Eddie had left sometime early in the morning while he was still sleeping.

"First of all, you're a cop, hence the donuts," she began and brushed past him. "Second, no Reagan is fully functional without coffee," she continued and slipped into one of the chairs.

"I have a hole in my abdomen," Jamie explained dryly when he gently lowered himself into the seat across the table. "I don't think I qualify as fully functional anyway," he breathed out and wrapped his arm around his middle. Erin pushed one of the cups towards him and he wrapped his fingers around it as she looked around the living room.

"I just wanted to check up on you," she said when her eyes fell back on him. Jamie squinted his eyes for a moment.

"What's going on?" he asked and Erin almost squirmed in her chair.

"I talked to dad this morning," she replied and Jamie sighed as he lowered his eyes.

"I figured," he replied and looked up again. "And she's not here," he continued and gestured to the space around them.

"Jamie, don't you think you're stepping a little too close to the line? You can't have the best of both worlds," Erin said, her face showing the concern in her voice.

"Maybe I am, but we haven't gone there. We're just friends," Jamie replied and ran a hand through his hair. This week had drawn them closer, emotionally and physically, and Jamie realized they were playing a dangerous game.

"You can't keep fooling yourself, Jamie. Think of all the good things you're missing out on," Erin said.

"Yeah, what if we aren't partners anymore and something happens to her? I've already lost one partner, and I can't…" Jamie screwed his eyes shut as he paused and breathed out silently. "I can't lose her, Erin," he said quietly and found her eyes.

"I know, but you can't control everything, Jamie," Erin paused and sighed before standing. "You deserve to be happy without limitations," she continued and grabbed her coffee. "So does she," she added and glanced at her watch before leaving. Jamie was knocked back out of his thoughts when the door closed and he swore under his breath as he realized just how right Erin was. He knew, he had for some time, but he just hadn't realized it. He flipped the lid off the box and grabbed a donut as he shuffled to the counter and shook a few pills out of the container. He downed them with the coffee and made his way back to the bed room.

 **Friday, 3.00 pm, 12** **th** **precinct**

"Nice going with that old lady, Janko," Officer Walsh said as they handed in their radios at the front desk.

"What can I say, I'm that good, you know," Eddie smiled back at her partner for the day and stopped midstride as she caught a glimpse of familiar face waiting near the door. "See you on Monday," she said distractedly as she handed Walsh the keys to the car. For once, she had actually been driving. She made her way to Erin through the people and caught up with the A.D.A. "Everything all right?" she asked when she was within earshot and Erin nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about. I just came to talk with you," Erin replied and looked around. "Somewhere more private, maybe?" she inquired and Eddie hesitated for a moment before leading the way to the break room. She grabbed a paper cup and filled it with coffee before handing it questioningly to Erin who took it graciously. She repeated the movements and finally took a seat at the table.

"What's this about?" she asked and sipped at the black mud in the cup.

"You… and Jamie, for that matter," Erin replied and watched the younger cop's reaction, she was squirming behind the coffee cup. Eddie cleared her throat and looked at her suspiciously.

"Why? What did he tell you?" Eddie asked and looked around to make sure no one would eavesdrop on their conversation. Her eyes moved back to Erin, trying to figure out her intention.

"Enough. Don't worry, I won't tell," Erin replied with a soft smile when Eddie's face cringed.

"So you know what our partnership means to the both of us, right?" she asked curiously and Erin nodded.

"But have you considered what you're throwing away? It could be more important, than just working together," Erin said and she watched Eddie's eyes dart to the floor for a brief moment as she got to her feet. "Jack has a soccer match tomorrow. We're all going to be there. Why don't you come?" she continued and folded her coat over her arm. Eddie found her eyes and smiled.

"I really appreciate it, Erin," she said genuinely.

"Talk with Jamie, then we'll see you tomorrow," Erin finished and left. Eddie rubbed her forehead and scratched her neck. It looked like she had to actually have the talk with Jamie. The talk, which would change their partnership into something else.

 **Friday, 5.00 pm, Brooklyn Heights**

Eddie hesitated, her fist paused mid-air, looking at the number on the door she had walked through so many times. She was actually nervous, almost afraid of what would happen. She trusted Jamie to have her back out on the streets, but this was something else. She closed her eyes and knocked quickly before changing her mind. She let go of the breath she had been holding since she stopped in front of the door and took a step back. After she had talked with Erin, something inside her had shifted. She loved working with Jamie, but she had realized, that she wanted more than just a partnership. Now she just had to do her best and hopefully she could convince him to think the same. The door opened and she sucked in a breath.

"Hey," Jamie said and stepped back, pulling the door open to let her in. His right arm seemed glued protectively to his chest and Eddie could see the lines in his face wasn't the usual laughing lines, but those of discomfort.

"Hey, yourself," she replied when she brushed past him. "Have you been taking your meds?" she asked and went straight to the bottle of pills on the counter. "Antibiotics twice a day and a pain reliever every three hours?" she asked, checking the number of pills in the bottle. The corner of Jamie's mouth twitched and he lowered himself onto the armrest on the couch with a nod.

"What's on your mind, Eddie?" Jamie asked and Eddie paused for a brief moment before turning around to face him.

"I know, I said, that I do everything I can, to make my feelings go away," she burst out after a second of biting her thumb.

"I think, you used the words, 'not even close to my type'," Jamie recalled and Eddie winced at the memory. "Boy scout and all," he said with a smile. He was convinced, that Eddie had tried to trick herself into believing what she had told him. To make things easier, he thought. She looked down and bit her lip, almost staring a hole in the floor. "What about our partnership?" Jamie asked, already knowing where she was going with this. They didn't want to screw it up, because they had a good thing going for them on the streets.

"I know…" Eddie mumbled and took in a deep breath as she looked up and caught Jamie's eyes. "I don't care," she continued and Jamie nodded thoughtfully.

"Good," was his only reply and Eddie struggled to understand as he reached his left hand out to her.

"Good?" Eddie echoed when her fingers, by their own will, closed around his and he pulled her closer.

"I've put in for a transfer this morning," he mentioned, matter-of-factly, when he let go of his sore chest and lifted the hand to brush away the hair, that was covering he face. Eddie placed her other hand on his shoulder and smiled gently. She could almost feel her heart leap inside her chest. "Renzulli pulled some strings to fast track it… should be official as of next week," he explained and pulled her closer for a kiss. It started out as soft and gentle, comparable with flower petals. It didn't take long before it grew in heat and intent, but both of them pulled away when Jamie gasped. Having a hole in his side would complicate things. He smiled, as they rested their foreheads against each other, both of them breathing shakily. Eddie had grabbed a hold of Jamie's shirt and she smoothed out the wrinkles with a chuckle.

"Should I ask how, or who, changed your mind about this being a bad idea for a lot of reasons?" she asked and peppered the corner of his mouth with small pecks.

"I realized, that I can't control everything and that you deserve more than just a good partnership and a best friend," Jamie offered and let his hand slide down to rest on her waist.

"Erin, right?" Eddie guessed and Jamie smiled affirmatively.

"We'll never hear the end of it," he sighed and thought of all the teasing from his brother. "I take it she spoke with you, too," Jamie continued and Eddie nodded.

"She invited me to Jack's soccer match tomorrow," she responded.

"And?" Jamie asked, trying to drag her decision out of her.

"And, I figured it wouldn't be as scary as a Sunday dinner," she commented and Jamie took in a sharp breath.

"Reagans on benches at any kind of sport is the most dangerous of them all," he warned. "Pops and Erin are outright feral and Nicky, though she might not look like it, can be brutal. The house is a warzone when the Jets are playing. You think you can handle that?" Jamie asked, already knowing his partner was up for the challenge. Her raised eyebrow was all the confirmation he needed.

 **Saturday, 10.30 am, Staten Island**

Eddie and Jamie stepped out of her car and looked around the crowded parking lot. Jamie was still slower, taking care not to disturb his wound. The sun was shining and the temperature allowed their jackets to be left at home. The match would be going already but they had slept in late because Jamie hadn't slept well. If possible, they had outtalked several topics, including Wednesday night and the recurring dreams about that same episode. They had come to an understanding, silent or not and fell asleep in each other's arms with their newfound relationship. Their sleep had only been abrupt two times, the last one was just before dawn and was quite fierce, but they had worked through it.

"How are we going to find them?" Eddie asked and looked around. All around them were families with small kids in tow, older kids running around laughing at whatever game they were playing.

"Easy," Jamie replied and caught her hand. Their fingers interlaced and they started making their way through the buzzing crowd. "Just look for the tallest, loudest people on the front row," Jamie explained and pointed out his family on the middle of the long side. They were already screaming their lungs out, all of their eyes glued to Jack, who was racing down the field to catch the ball. Linda turned around say something to Henry and she caught a glimpse of Jamie by the opposite corner of the field. Her eyes traveled to his hand and then to Eddie and she smiled as she elbowed Danny and pointed them out for him and his grin widened. He yelled something inaudible to the rest of the family and their heads snapped around. Eyes found them and smiles widened as they approached the family. Sean had already turned back to the game and Nicky laughed out loud, a knowing smile on her face.

"You owe me a beer, Danny," Erin yelled past daughter and sister-in-law. On the row behind them, the two older Reagans shared a look and a dollar was moved from Frank's pocket to Henry's hand. He smirked and chuckled to himself. Frank couldn't help the smile on his face. He knew it would happen, eventually, so he wasn't surprised when Sid had brought him the transfer papers with Jamie's name on it yesterday.

"You got me there, sis. Hand in hand, like you said," the detective laughed.

"Hang on… You're betting on us?" Jamie asked when pushing through the last of the crowd, Eddie in tow.

"That's unfair," Eddie chirped and smiled. "I want in on the next one," she continued when Jamie sat down. Her eyes locked with Frank's for a moment and he nodded imperceptibly when she gave him an easy smile. It was all the communication needed for her to already feel at home with the Reagans.


End file.
